Stupendeus Love
by Apri.K
Summary: [CHAP 8 UP] Bukan niat Daniel untuk jatuh hati pada Ong Seongwoo. Namun sebuah kejadian dimana Daniel berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah sehingga Seongwoo tidak mampu menerima Daniel sekeras apapun ia berusaha, secinta apapun sebenarnya Seongwoo terhadap Daniel. / ONGNIEL from Wanna One , AU, romangst (romance angst) maaf lama sekali updatenya :"
1. Chapter 1

Debu-debu batubara banyak bertebaran. Menghalangi pandangan para manusia yang bekerja shift siang. Saat ini sedang musim panas sehingga kelembaban yang sangat minim membuat debu banyak berterbangan. Tak jarang batubara yang telah ditambang mengalami _self combustion_ atau meledak dengan sendirinya. Ini adalah hal yang sering terjadi.

Seorang pekerja dengan kulit memerah karena matahari menggotong dengan payah sedrigen air dari mobil kerjanya. Lima liter air diisikan setiap drigen dan ia membawa 5 drigen dalam shift kerjanya kali ini.

"Hyung, naikkan ac ke level 2 dengan angin full. Panas sekali di luar sini," sang pekerja meminta tolong kepada pria yang duduk di kursi pengemudi seraya mengembalikan drigen kosong yang isinya sudah ia siramkan ke percikan bunga api batubara.

Pria pekerja tambang itu melihat lokasi sekitar. Ia berada di bagian produksi batubara dimana seam yang paling tebal sudah mulai ia gali. Semoga target bulan ini tercapai, doanya.

Setelah yakin penggalian dan pengecekan sudah dilakukan, pria itu masuk ke mobil.

"Hyung, pindah ke blok B," perintah pria itu.

Tanpa membantah, pria yang mengemudi langsung memutar kemudinya menuju sebuah padang gersang tambang batubara yang lain.

Daniel atau Kang daniel. Adalah seorang karyawan bagian produksi sebuah kontraktor tambang batubara. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah di Kanada, ia kembali ke negaranya, Korea Selatan untuk mengabdi dalam bidang energi. Tak banyak tambang batubara yang ada di Korea namun dengan kepandaiannya ia bisa di terima di perusahaan kontraktor tambang dan sipil yang termasuk salah satu yang terbesar di Korea.

Perawakannya yang tinggi besar membuatnya mudah diingat. Belum lagi wajahnya yang mudah memerah tiap terkena matahari (padahal setiap hari ia harus ke lapangan setidaknya 3 jam) membuatnya sering diejek kepiting rebus. Senyumnya yang ramah menyamankan hati client dan atasannya. Tak ada yang tak suka dengannya.

Di blok B yang saat ini ia datangi bersama Gong Eunsung, driver khusus yang mengantar Daniel, ia memantau kemajuan penambangan. Terkadang ia mengingatkan mengenai target bulanan, mingguan bahkan harian ke operator-operator yang sedang bekerja disana. Namun tak lupa untuk mengingatkan pentingnya keselamatan para pekerjanya juga.

Setelah jadwal kunjungan lapangannya selesai, ia kembali ke office. Driver Gong memarkirkan kendaraannya di lokasi parkir yang di sediakan. Setelah yakin sudah di kunci, driver Gong dan Daniel masuk kedalam office.

Daniel melepas helm safetynya.

"Huaaah. Panas sekali. Summer kali ini parah. Dua drigen satu lokasi! Hampir saja kehabisan air buat matiin api batubaranya," komplain Daniel begitu duduk di kursinya.

Kang Dongho, rekan sesama tim produksi yang duduk di meja seberang Daniel menyerahkan sebuah handuk kering.

"Haha, aku juga tadi di Blok R malah mesinnya sempat macet gara-gara olinya kering. Wah heboh itu. Delay lumayan lama jadinya," ujarnya.

Dongho dan Daniel, meskipun nama keluarganya sama, mereka bukan saudara. Mereka murni baru bertemu saat penempatan di site ini. Hanya saja Dongho sudah lebih senior beberapa bulan di site tersebut dibanding Daniel.

"Semoga cepet kelar deh panas begini," Daniel menerima handuk kering itu dan mengelap bulir keringat yang mengalir dari rambut cerahnya.

"Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kok. Nanti kalau sudah masuk winter, ah sudah. Rasanya makin nggak mau ke lapangan. Hahahaha," Dongho menceritakan pengalamannya saat ia pertama kali penempatan di site tersebut pas memasuki musim dingin.

* * *

Malam tiba. Setelah rapat weekly dengan client, mereka menarik diri dan kembali ke mess masing-masing. Client disini maksudnya adalah owner dari sitepertambangan itu. Sebagai karyawan kontraktor yang disewa oleh owner site, jelaslah mereka harus presentasi tiap hari mengenai perkembangan harian sehingga mereka masih yakin untuk menyerahkan pengelolaan situ tersebut kepada tim kontraktor.

Daniel membuka laptop. Ia berusaha mengubungi seseorang menggunakan videocall.

Tuut.. Tuuut..

Suara sambungan telepon berdering tak lama hingga sebuah suara tinggi memecah keheningan kamar berukuran 4x3 m itu.

"Oppa!"

""Jieun ah. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Daniel sedikit berteriak karena ia sedang membuat kopi. Laptop ia letakkan di meja dan kursinya dibiarkan kosong.

"Oppa, dirimu dimana? Aku hanya dnegar suaramu, jauh lagi. Main sama Dongho oppa ya?"

"Main apanya? Oppa sendirian kok di kamar," Daniel berjalan mendekati laptopnya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya.

"Ooh, habisnya oppa bergaulnya sama Dongho oppa melulu," ujar suara didalam laptop yang tadi Daniel panggil Jieun itu.

"Ya, Kang Jieun. Kalau kau hanya mau ngomongin Dongho, dan bukan oppamu ini, mending end call aja dan sana hubungi Dongho. Kan sudah kuberi email dan ID line dia?" Daniel sok ngambek.

"Ah, oppa. Gitu aja marah. Eh, oppa tambah hitam ya?"

"Gimana nggak tambah hitam, Jieun ah. Tiap hari oppa dijemur pas matahari lagi di atas," Daniel merengut memberikan pose seperti menangis.

"Uh uh uh, oppa nya Jieun yang paling Jieun sayaaang," gadis di seberang membalas.

"Gimana belajarmu?"

"Oppa,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan bikin moodku jelek. Cukup eomma yang mengingatkan seperti itu," katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Hahahha, iya iya. Oppa kan Cuma penasaran gimana sekolahnya Jieun oppa ini," Daniel membalas dengan jenaka.

"Tadi ada tes percobaan masuk Uni. K," Jieun mulai cerita.

"Oh iya? Lalu?"

"Aku gagal, oppa. Padahal Oppa tau aku pingin masuk sana," suara di seberang mulai sedikit lirih.

"Aduh, Jieun ku sayang. Maaf ya Oppa sedang tidak berada di dekatmu. Kalau oppa lagi cuti, bakalan oppa ajak jalan-jalan kemanapun deh yang Jieun mau," tawahr Daniel.

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Kalau oppa belum punya pacar (yeoching / yeoja chingu)."

"Haha, mana sempat oppa cari pacar, Jieun ah. Dah ah. Dah malem. Oppa besok bangun pagi lagi. Hati-hati di rumah ya Jieun sayang," Daniel memberikan gerture cinta pada layarnya.

Lalu pebicaraan terhenti.

Daniel menghela nafas.

Lalu mulai menenggelamkan dirinya pada pekerjaan kembali.

* * *

"Dani!" Dongho memanggil Daniel yang sedang memasang boots.

"Ada apa hyung?" Daniel mengangkat kepalanya.

"Client minta rapatnya dipagikan. Bukan jam 3, tapi jam 11," kata Dongho disela-sela nafas tersengalnya.

"Seriusan? Sial, progress siang nggak bisa lapor berarti. Yaudah progress malam aja," Daniel memberikan strategi dan di-iya-kan Dongho.

"Aku juga berencana seperti itu. Habis ini setelah absen langsung ke lapangan aja. Kita kumpulkan materi."

"Siap hyung," Jawab Daniel.

Mereka bergegas menuju ke lokasi tambang yang berjarak cukup jauh. Butuh setengah jam perjalanan dari mess menuju site, sehingga mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi bila tak ingin terlambat. Sarapanpun hanya minta roti ke koki.

"Hyung, roti telur empat!"

"Siap Dongho," jawab sang koki.

Sembari menunggu bis karyawan dan rotinya sampai, Daniel menalikan gelang yang selalu ia pakai di tangan kirinya.

Pats!

Talinya putus dan manik-maniknya berantakan kemana-mana.

"Astaga! Aduuh, kenapa lagi gelangnya," omel Daniel.

Daniel memungut manik-maniknya dan dibantu Dongho.

"Kau sih pakai gelang butut begini. Talinya sudah usang. Beli lah gelang baru. Anak kerja di tambang kok ngirit banget," Dongho memarahi Daniel karena kerjaan mereka jadi dobel.

"Feelingku nggak enak hyung," ujar Daniel.

"Ish jangan gitu lah. Ini rotimu. Ayo kita makan di mobil," ujar Dongho.

Setelahnya mereka lari menuju bis dan tak lama kemudian kendaraan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan malam yang mulai tergantikan dengan pagi.

* * *

Daniel dan Dongho barusaja kembali dari lapangan masing-masing. Mereka menyeka rambut penuh keringat yang tertutup oleh helm lapangan berwarna putih. Mereka istrahat di kantor. OB dengan sigap memberikan es teh bagi kedua pekerja muda itu yang barusan kembali dari lapangan

"Tumben hyung jam segini pulang lapangannya? Biasanya agak siang," tanya si OB muda.

"Iya nih. Client minta rapat siang. Jadinya dikebut. Oiya, konsumsi rapat dimajukan jam 11 ya," Daniel menginstruksikan sang OB dan langsung dikerjakannya.

"Gimana progress hyung?" Daniel memulai pertanyaan sambil mengudak es tehnya.

"Oke kok. Aman. Target mingguan bisa tembus. Tempatmu?" Dongho menjawab.

"Satu doang bermasalah. Sisanya aman. Sepertinya blok D terlalu tipis seam batubaranya. Produksinya makin turun beberapa hari belakangan. Nanti kucek bagian geologi sama engineer," Daniel membuka-buka berkas setelah meneguk sekali es teh nya.

Supervisor bagian produksi masuk ke office.

"Salah satu dari kalian temani dulu client kita. Kita akan mulai rapat 1 jam lagi," ujar bapak itu.

"Siap pak!" jawab mereka berdua.

Dongho dan Daniel mulai sok sibuk. Menghindari client yang sleama ini menyebalkan bagi mereka.

"Kau lah, Dan, yang menemani mereka."

"Sial, tak ingatkah barusan aku komplain ada 1 blok ku yang bermasalah? Baru mau kubikin presentasinya ni," Daniel mengelak.

"Kau itu lebih muda," Dongho menekankan hal tak penting.

"Tapi materi hyung kan sudah selesai? Atau hyung mau bikinkan presentasi progress blok D?" Daniel memberikan alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

BRAK!

"Ya! Kubilang salah satu dari kalian! Kenapa nggaka da yang keluar dari ruangan ini? Tunggu aku menarik satu dari kalian?" sang supervisor mulai menaikkan nadanya.

"S-siap!" Daniel dan Dongho terkaget dan saling melemparkan pandangan 'lu aja' 'lu aja dah'.

Setelah cukup saling melempar pandangan, akhirnya satu orang mengalah. Dongho keluar sambil membawa helm lapangannya.

"Awas kau nanti Dani," Dongho melemparkan pandangan kesal. Daniel tertawa keras.

Presentasi sudah selesai, Daniel masih ada waktu 10 menit sehingga ia berniat merusuh Hyungnya.

Ia keluar dari ruang kantornya dan menuju ruang rapat sambil membawa materi rapatnya. Tak berniat mengejutkan orang penting, Daniel mengintip dari pintu. Pintu itu tidak pendek, badannya yang besar sehingga kepalanya hampir mencapai ujung atas pintu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Dongho sebenarnya namun Daniel beberapa cm lebih tinggi dari Dongho.

Pintu itu memiliki kaca dibagian dekat kenopnya dan berbentuk persegi panjang. Badan tingginya tidak menguntungkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia harus menunduk rendah namun barang bawaannya sangat menghalangi tubuhnya untuk membungkuk.

Disaat bersamaan, pintu itu terbuka.

Menampilkan sebuah kepala sabuk dengan gambar logo perusahaan owner.

"M-maafkan saya," Daniel menunduk malu ketahuan akanmengintip.

"Ah, ya. Sedang apa dirimu? Kau ikut presentasi nanti?" pria dari dalam ruang rapat bertanya.

Ini bukan perwakilan client yang biasa. Biasanya tidak setampan ini. Pikir Daniel.

"Iya. Saya Daniel, Kang Daniel. Anggota tim produksi," ujar Daniel memperkenalkan diri.

Ia ingin mengulurkan tangan namun tangannya penuh dengan barang-barang bahan presentasinya dan Dongho.

"Daniel, bawa sini barang-barangku. Kita siap-siap presentasi sekarang!" Dongho memanggil Daniel dari dalam ruangan.

Pria perwakilan owner itu ikut melongok ke dalam karena nama orang yang barusan memperkenalkan diri padanya disebut dari dalam ruangan.

"Em, kalau begitu persiapkan saja presentasimu. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," pamit pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"B-baik pak," jawab Daniel.

"Hahaha," pria itu berjalan melewati Daniel sambil menyentuh lengan kanannya.

Daniel masuk ruangan dan membungkuk pada perwakilan owner yang memang ia kenal.

"Siapa tadi hyung?" tanya Daniel pada Dongho sambil membereskan file-filenya.

"Yang keluar? Pengganti Lee Jinyoung, bapak-bapak muda yang nggodain admin kita terus itu," Dongho menjawab cukup jelas.

"Oh, pengganti. Pantas aku baru bertemu sekarang," Daniel.

Tak lama, persiapan selesai dan pria itu kembali duduk di ruangan rapat.

"Baik karena kita semua sudah lengkap disini, saya akan memperkenalkan anggota baru saya," perwakilan klien yang lama memulai pembicaraan.

Pria berperawakan kurus namun tinggi (meski tak setinggi Daniel dan Dongho) berdiri dari kursinya. Rambutnya dipotong rapih dan berkilau diberi gel rambut. Wajahnya keras, namun senyum lembut. Matanya tidak besar dan kelopaknya menutupi bola maanya dengan tegas, menunjukkan kelelakiannya yang membuat wanita yang dilewatinya menoleh balik. Dan yang terpenting…

"Salam kenal semuanya. Nama saya Ong Seong Woo. Usia 27 tahun, asisten Tuan Park. Mohon bantuannya."

… ada rasi bintang di pipi kirinya.

* * *

*Kotak Curhat Author (KCA)*

Berbeda dengan ffku satunya, Charging, ff kali ini pakai KCA, cerita sistem AU, alur lambat dan.. OngNiel.

(ALL HAIL ONGNIEL SHIPPER! BERLAYARLAH KALIAN CUTIE PIE NOONA!)

Oke maaf.

Dongho kemungkinan akan aku pasangkan dengan ****** wakaka, siapa itu yaaa. Tapi itu baru kemungkinan. Karena seperti yang tadi kubilang ini ff dengan jalan cerita lambat. Mohon dimaklumi. Jadi aku bakal lebih fokus ke Ongniel.

Oiya, aku senang kali ini bisa bikin ff yang sesuai dengan bidangku (dengan banyak cuplikan cerita dari suami haha) jadi mbayanginnya gampang. Kalian juga bisa belajar banyak soal dunia pertambangan ;)

Kalau ada pertanyaan, bisa langsung pm aku. Atau ke fbku (Kapri Kaprico).


	2. Chapter 2

"Ong hyung!"

Daniel berteriak ketika rombongan owner datang. Badannya besar dan tinggi sehingga ketika ia terlalu bersemangat dan mendadak berdiri dari kursinya, pahanya akan menabrak pinggih meja. Yang mana jelas sakitnya. Daniel mengerang sakit. Terakhir ia merasakan sakit di pahanya adalah ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju site sekitar 4 minggu yang lalu. Saat itu ia sedang dalam jam ke 5 (total perjalanan dari bandara sampai ke site tempat kerja Daniel sekitar 8 jam dengan jalur darat) perjalanannya dan entah bagaimana ceritanya ada sebuah tas yang terbang dari kursi depan dan jatuh tepat diatas paha Daniel. Mungkin yang melempar tidak bermaksud mengenai Daniel, tapi rasa sakitnya tetap terasa kan?

Daniel mengerang sakit dan mengelus-elus sayang paha besarnya yang sangat ia banggakan. Seongwoo yang melihat tingkah konyol karyawan produksi itu terkikik geli.

Sejak rapat 3 hari lalu, Daniel semakin menunjukkan kedekatan yang berbeda kepada Seongwoo. Pria virgo ini bukan tipe yang pemilih. Ia mampu bergaul dengan siapa saja termasuk Daniel yang bahkan Dongho pun butuh beberapa minggu untuk benar-benar bisa seakrab sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Hahaha. Masih sakit?" Seongwoo bertanya perhatian.

"Hehe, sudah tidak terlalu hyung. Hyung mau kopi?" Daniel menawarkan kopi instan yang dimilikinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa minum kopi. Kalau minumkopi, bisa begadang semalaman lalu degup jantungku semakin cepat. Nafsu makan juga hilang. Malah bisa asam lambungku meningkat," Seongwoo menjelaskan sambil mengangkat satu persatu barang di meja Daniel. Penasaran barang-barang apa saja yang ada di kantor pekerja tambang.

Daniel yang sudah didatangi Seongwoo kembali duduk di mejanya. Namun matanya tidak terlepas dari sosok yang sering mendatangi khayalannya 3 hari belakangan ini. Kalau kata penyanyi sih, tiap mau makan ingat Seongwoo, mau tidur juga ingat Seongwoo juga.

"Sedang ngerjain apa?" Seongwoo membuka pembicaraan lagi dengan Seongwoo yang sudah puas melihat-lihat dan mulai menjauh dari meja kerja Daniel.

"Ini hyung. Lagi mbenerin laporan bulanan. OB (over burden = tanah/batuan penutup batubara, kadang-kadang batulempung, batupasir, batulanau atau bahkan batugamping) di salah satu blok tebalnya melenceng dari apa yang didesain planer. Nanti mau aku tanya ke mereka. Tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya sama data geologist soalnya aku curiga beberapa hal…," Daniel menjelaskan panjang lebar. Seongwoo menarik kursi dan mendengarkan celotehan Daniel.

Menurutnya Daniel sangat lucu. Dengan badan besar dan tinggi seperti itu, wajahnya sangat menenangkan. Bukan sih, lebih ke menyenangkan. Sangat ramah senyum. Setiap kalimatnya diakhiri dengan senyuman. Dagu yang kadang menjadi satu dengan lehernya juga semakin menambah nilai gemas Seongwoo ke Daniel.

"Kau tahu tidak?" Seongwoo membuka pertanyaan.

Daniel daritadi menjelaskan sambil membuka-buka file sambil menghadap mejanya, laporan, kalender dan banyak lagi. Tidak sadar bahwa Seongwoo sudah duduk di balik mejanya dan kedua tangannya menopang dagu mungilnya. Daniel terkaget akan keindahan makhluk yang menatapnya hangat.

"Dan?" Seongwoo memanggil orang yang dihadapannya namun pikirannya entah kemana. Seongwoo memiringkan kepalanya membuat sang pria yang lebih muda sadar bahwa telah hilang akal sadarnya sesaat tadi.

"Ah, maaf hyung. Tanya apa tadi?" Daniel gelagapan ketahuan baru kembali ke bumi.

Sesaat terdiam. Seongwoo menganggap perilaku pria ini semakin menggemaskan. Ia tertawa pelan. Daniel makin terpana. Semburat merah keluar dari pipi gembulnya.

"Aku tanya, kau tahu tidak?" Seongwoo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ya nggak lah. Tahu apa memangnya?"

"Aku nggak ngerti yang barusan kau jelaskan. Hahaha," Seongwoo tertawa.

Daniel merengut.

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak menghentikanku?"

"Aku suka lihat kau bersemangat seperti tadi," Seongwoo mengucapkannya dengan senyum ringan tanpa beban tapi yang melayang adalah Daniel.

Daniel yakin.

Ini yang dinamakan cinta.

* * *

Dongho duduk di sebelah Daniel. Pria yang lebih muda tapi lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Tidak lahap, tapi terlihat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau terburu-buru?" Dongho heran dengan kelakuan juniornya itu.

"Hmmm hmm.. ," Daniel menjawab seadanya.

"Mau ngapain sih waktu istirahat juga baru mulai," Dongho bingung dengan tingkah laku anak itu.

"Mau.. Ngerjain laporan lagi," Daniel selesai menelan, manjelaskan, langsung disusul dnegan meneguk air minum.

"Keburu amat? Yakin ngerjain laporan?" Dongho mencium ada yang tidak beres.

"He he. Kau ingat Ong Seongwoo hyung? Perwakilan owner yang…," belum selesai Daniel menjelaskan, Dongho menimpali.

"Iya tahu. Bocah tampan yang punya tiga bintang di pipi yang sering kau lamunkan kan?"

"Hehe."

"Terus kenapa dia?"

"Aku mau mengunjungi kantornya. Tadi sudah janjian lewat L*INE," lapor Daniel dengan bahagia sambil mengangkat hpnya.

"Hmm?" Dongho mendekatkan wajahnya ke hp Daniel.

Dongho sedikit lama membacanya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Lihatlah pujaan hatimu tidak bisa didatangi sekarang,"Dongho berkata sambil memandang jengah Daniel.

Daniel bingung. Tidak bisa datang?

Dilihatnya layar hp yang tadi ia tunjukkan ke Dongho. Histori chatnya jelas-jelas menjelaskan percakapan antara dirinya dengan si pria Ong.

 _ **DaniK**_

" _Hyung! Sedang apa?"_

 _ **OngWooWoo**_

" _Hai Dani. Sedang rapat dengan direktur."_

" _Aku kekurangan gula (cry)"_

 _ **DaniK**_

" _Ooh, makan siang bareng aja yuk?"_

 _ **OngWooWoo**_

" _Ayo! (fight)"_

" _Kau ke office ku ya jam makan siang. Kantin di tempatku enak-enak makanannya"_

 _ **DaniK**_

" _Siap hyung!"_

 _ **OngWooWoo**_

" _Daniiii~ (cry) (cry) (cry)"_

" _Rapatku diperpanjang. Aku tak bisamenemanimu makan (cry)."_

" _Maafkan hyung, ne?"_

" _Dani?"_

" _Dani maafkan aku (cry) (cry). Jangan di read aja, balas tolong"_

Daniel mendelik tak percaya. Dijatuhkannya tangan yang tadi memegang hp ke meja. Padahal ia sudah bersemangat sekali tadi karena akan bertemu pujaan hatinya. Padahal ia sampai membeli makanan yang tidak mengenyangkan dan porsinya sedikit hanya untuk pengganjal perut.

Lalu dengan cemberut ia membalas chatnya.

 _ **DaniK**_

" _Maaf hyung tadi hpku kutinggal terbuka. Iya gapapa ^^"_

" _Semoga rapatnya sukses"_

" _Fighting!"_

Siapa yang Daniel semangati? Seongwoo atau dirinya sendiri?

Daniel menaruh hpnya malas. Dongho jadi kasihan sama anak yang biasanya heboh ini malah jadi murung gini.

"Hei, dunia belum berakhir hanya karena dia tak jadi bertemu denganmu. Kan masih ada waktu setelah jam kantor?" Dongho berusaha menyemangati adiknya.

"Iya juga ya hyung. Aku bisa datang ke kantornya diam-diam sambil membawa snack atau pinjam mobil kantor lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke kota sebentar," Daniel merasa bahwa itu adalah idenya yang terbrilian dalam minggu itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang kita siap-siap ke lapangan," Dongho menarik lagi Daniel ke bumi.

"Ah, hyung. Aku tadi lagi seneng, malah dijatuhin lagi."

"Ahahaha," Dongho tertawa puas.

* * *

Pukul 17.00 dan seluruh karyawan mulai memberesi barang-barangnya kecuali mereka yang lembur. Daniel dan Dongho berpamitan. Sambil membawa surat izin jalan dan surat peminjaman kendaraan, ia memundurkan sebuah mobil yang masih banyak bekas debu tambang dan lumpur.

"Hyung! Doakan kencanku berhasil!" Daniel berpamitan pada Dongho dari dalam mobil.

"Ya tuhan. Kau itu belum kencan. Kalian belum ada hubungan apa-apa," Dongho memperingatkan Daniel.

"Biarin! Siapa yang tahu aku malam ini pulang ke mess atau tidak? Hahaha," tawa Daniel menggelega. Dongho menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, menyerah untu menarik kembali anak yang hampir kabur ke langit ke 5 itu.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati," Dongho memberi salam terakhir yang dibalas jempol oleh pengemudi yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

Belum pacaran aja gilanya kayak gitu, gimana kalau udah jadian? Dongho tertawa kecil lalu berjalan menuju halte pemberhentian bis karyawan.

Daniel memacu pelan kendaraannya menuju office dari owner pertambangan itu. Jaraknya tak jauh, hanya 3 km. Jarak itu masih lumayan daripada jarak officenya, office kontraktor ke lokasi penambangan batubara.

Daniel memarkirkan kendaraannya dengan rapi dan paralel. Peraturan di tambang, setiap pengendara kendaraan di lokasi pertambangan wajib memiliki surat ijin mengemudi yang dikeluarkan khusus oleh perusahaan. Surat ijin ini mencakup tentang pengetahuan mengenai aturan dan hak yang dimiliki setiap kendaraan yang dikendarainya. Dan Daniel belum lama ini mendapatkannya. Ada untungnya dia mengejar bossnya untuk mengikutkannya tes sim dan akhirnya lolos.

Spion tengah mobil ia miringkan kearahnya. Memang ia belum mandi, tapi wajahnya sudah fresh karena tadi sudah cuci muka. Tak lupa ia keramas (hanya rambut, tidak satu tubuh) di kantor tadi. Baju pun sudah berbeda. Ia pakai baju yang memang disimpan di lokernya sebagai pakaian cadangan. Bekerja di lapangan yang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di menit berikutnya membuat Daniel sigap akan segala posibilitas. Siapa tahu hujan? Siapa tahu bajunya robek tersangkut gerigi excavator? Siapa tahu ia akan mendadak pergi kencan kan? Seperti saat ini.

Ia turun masih dengan helm karena lokasi office belum di luar lokasi pertambangan. Tak lupa boots pembagian perusahaan ia kencangkan. Ia siap bertemu pujaannya!

Daniel berjalan menuju dalam office yang sudah dinyalakan lampu-lapunya. Semakin malam dan ia harus segera menemukan Seongwoo. Tapi suasana kantor owner ini lebih sepi daripada kantornya dia. Daniel sedikit takut juga kalau-kalau sebenarnya kantor ini sudah tidak ada orang, lalu ia sebenarnya sendirian, tapi dari belakang ada yang menyentuhnya.

Hiii.

Meskipun badan Daniel besar dan tinggi, tapi tetap saja dia takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Ia tidak suka hal-hal mengejutkan dan menakutkan. Kalau mengejutkan tapi menyenangkan sih silakan saja. Pernah saat ia SMA, ia sedang beres-beres setelah ekskul. Temannya mengagetkannya yang sedang sendirian di ruang ganti. Otomatis ia berbalik dan memukul yang mengagetkannya itu. Ya meskipun tidak ada luka yang parah, namun Daniel tetap mengalami trauma dikagetkan seperti itu.

Bahkan satpam pun tidak ada. Apa kantor owner jam pulangnya beda dengan kontraktor?

Tiba-tiba, Daniel mendengar sesuatu.

Suara rintihan. Sangat rintih.

Hampir seperti suara tangisan.

Sial.

Dan suara itu.. dari dalam kantor.

Mampus. Masuk nggak nih, pikir Daniel.

Kalau itu sungguhan suara manusia, berarti itu suara tangisan sungguhan. Bisa jadi orang minta tolong. Daniel tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

Kalau itu bukan suara manusia, mampus.

Daniel meneguk ludahnya dengan payah. Disisirinya sekelliling tempatnya berdiri saat ini, lobi kantor. Pot, pot, tiang, karpet, Ah! Sapu! Daniel mengambil sapu itu dan dijadikannya alat pertahanan diri yang kalau dipikir lagi badannya jauh lebih kuat dibanding sapu itu.

Bersuarapun Daniel tak mampu. Tak berani dia. Badannya saja yang besar.

Daniel menempelkan punggungnya di dinding lorong. Mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan sambil menggenggam sapu layaknya bat baseball. Daniel mungkin pernah sekali memasuki ekskul baseball saat SMA. Saat kuliah juga pernah beberapa kali membantu tim universitasnya mencapai kemenangan meskipun hanya sekali dua kali pukul. Namun sebagaimana para pemain baseball yang pada umumnya, reflek yang dia miliki terbilang apik. Rekornya adalah 25 milidetik yang artinya ia bisa langsung bergerak merespon suatu kejadian 25 milidetik setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Mungkin masih belum secepat kaptennya saat di kuliah dulu, namun dengan kecepatan segitu aja ia sudah termasuk tim reguler selama 2 tahun berturut-turut.

Langkahnya pelan. Satu persatu kakinya ia dorong maju. Meminimalisir suara agar ia juga bisa mencari asal suaranya.

"Mmmpph, mmmmm.. mmmm"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, dan lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya. Daniel mengeratkan genggamannya di tongkat sapu. Kepala sapu itu mungkin penuh debu, tapi Daniel tak peduli. Ia yakin ada seseorang didalam ruangan itu yang membuat suara seperti tangisan yang ditahan.

Daniel masuk ke ruangan. Ia melihat ada pergerakan sebuah bayangan yang diterangi cahaya dari luar. Ruangan itu sendiri memang padam pencahayaan namun jendela kacanya mampu sedikit memberikan pencahayaan bantuan dari lampu lorong dan lampu luar gedung.

Terlihat bahwa ada orang yang sedang bersusah payah di ujung ruangan. Dia tidak berdiri karena bayangan yang bergerak tidak lebih tinggi dari meja. Terlihat kalau dia sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikan keberadaannya dibalik meja.

Daniel semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang sapu.

Semakin dekat, wujud orang itu semakin jelas. Ia meringkuk dan terlihat sedang sibuk sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Daniel melihat sesuatu yang familiar di matanya. Ia tak bersuara namun mengucapkannya dalam hati, bahwa ia yakin itu adalah…

"Ong hyung..."

=TBC=


	3. Chapter 3

17.00 KST

Ong Seongwoo, asisten baru Kepala Divisi Choi dalam urusan perencanaan. Ia masih baru, namun pengalamannya dalam duni pertambangan tidaklah sedikit. Meskipun bukan sebagai orang lapangan – ia mengkhususkan diri sebagai _quality checker_ sehingga kerjaannya sebagian besar di laboratorium. Sisanya di pantry atau ruang rapat – ia tetap paham dengan sleuk beluk perencanaan pertambangan dan penambangan. Sedikitnya 2 perusahaan telah ia jambani sebelum menjadi asisten kepala divisi.

Badannya tak besar, namun tinggi. Wajahnya kecil, sangat tampan. Bibir tipisnya selalu melontarkan jokes-jokes renyah yang tak pernah gagal membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terpingkal-pingkal. Ia sangat jago membuat guyonan dari hal-hal sederhana sehingga setiap ia mau pindah site ataupun pindah perusahaan, ia akan selalu dibilang "kami pasti rindu guyonanmu" sebagai salam perpisahan.

Seongwoo merupakan pria sehat di usia 27 tahun. Ia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya cukup lama. Paling lama adalah kekasihnya saat kuliah dulu. Mereka menjalin kasih selama 20 bulan. Cukup lama kan? Namun harus kandas karena Seongwoo lulus dan ia kerja di pinggiran Korea. Sangat jauh dari Universitas K, tempat ia dan mantan kekasihnya kuliah. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Seperti yang tadi sudah diberitahu, badan Seongwoo tidak besar. Berisi juga tidak. Ia memiliki badan ideal yang setiap pria muda mendambakan proporsinya. Namun sebagai pria yang sudah cukup berumur, tampang dan bentuk tubuhnya sangat tidak menunjukkan fisik manusia 27 tahun. Mungkin memang karena gen turunan dari keluarganya.

Saat ini sudah pukul 17.00 dan Seongwoo sudah duduk manis di meja kantornya. Waktu ini adalah waktu dimana karyawan mulai memberesi barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Berbeda dengan orang kontraktor seperti Daniel, Seongwoo punya rumah dan setiap sore akan memulai perjalanan sejauh 3 jam menuju rumahnya. Memang jauh, tapi Seongwoo memilih seperti itu. Ia sudah membeli rumah di kota terdekat, dan ia tak berencana untuk meninggalkan kosong rumahnya selama berminggu-minggu. Ia masih single dantidak ada orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk menggantikan tinggal di rumahnya.

Daniel tadi mengabari kalau ia akan mengunjunginya –setelah Seongwoo mengabari bahwa ia masih ada rapat, tampaknya Daniel tetap berniat mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan sang asisten. Sehingga ia memberesi meja-mejanya dengan penuh suka cita. Anak itu, Daniel, sangat menggemaskan untuknya. Menyenangkan diajak bicara.

Seongwoo mendengungkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya selagi memberesi file-file yang tadi digunakannya saat rapat.

"Senang sekali hyung?" Park Jihoon, orang admin di kantor Seongwoo menangkap gelagat beda dari hyung yang baru ia kenal 3 hari itu.

"Ah, hahaha. Moodku lagi bagus saja."

"Hmm, bukan karena si sipit berbadan besar itu?" Jihoon menebak.

"Apaan sih. Sipit badan besar apa?" Sengwoo mengelak namun..

"Ahahaha, telingamu memerah hyung!" Jihoon tertawa sambil menyentil telinga mungil Seongwoo lalu kabur dengan bahagia.

"Ya! Park Jihoon!" kesal Seongwoo namun masih dengan senyum kecil terpatri di ujung bibir tipisnya.

Seongwoo tak tahu apakah ini cinta. Atau sekedar sayang. Atau hanya perasaan membuncah yang sesaat.

Yang jelas ia merasa senang setiap bersama Daniel. Itu saja.

"Seongwoo goon, kau belum pulang?" security memasuki ruang kantor dan menemukan Seongwoo masih berleha-leha di kursinya. Kakinya diangkat ke kursi yang seharusnya milik meja sebelahnya, dan ia sedang bermain hp.

"Bentar lagi, Pak Jung. Aku menunggu temanku. Dia mau menjemputku," ujar Seongwoo.

"Oh baiklah. Akan kutunggu di luar ya."

"Siap, Pak."

Seongwoo kembali berkutat dengan hpnya.

Dalam hati ia membatin. Lama betul Daniel. Padahal jarak dari kantor kontraktor ke owner tidak jauh. Ini sudah hampir 20 menit.

Dengan hpnya ia memainkan game yang sedang gencar ia mainkan. Sebuah game puzzle. Ia bisa bermain sampai 10 level dalam sekali jalan, menunjukkan seberapa seringnya ia memainkannya. Selian gamenya, background song nya juga kesukaan Seongwoo sehingga ia selalu senang memainkan game tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya gelap.

Seperti ada yang sengaja menutupi matanya.

"Dani?" Seongwoo bermain asal tebak saja. Ini tangan yang besar. Ia tak kenal siapa lagi yang memiliki tangan sebesar ini. Dengan satu tangan, hampir satu wajah Seongwoo ditutupinya. Ia tak tahu tangan Daniel seperti apa. Ia belum sampai pada tahap 'sentuh-sentuh' bagian tubuh –bahkan tangan— Daniel.

Orang yang dibelakangnya hanya diam. Seongwoo sedikit takut sebenarnya. Namun pikiran bahwa itu Daniel yang membuatnya lebih sedikit tenang.

Sedikit.

Lalu orang tersebut dengan lincahnya berganti menutup kedua mata Seongwoo dengan salah satu tangannya, dan tangan satunya sibuk mencari yang lain.

"Dani, kalau kau benar ini kau, guyonanmu sungguh tid-mmpphhh!" omelan Seongwoo terhenti begitu saja.

Seongwoo tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berhenti berbicara namun yang jelas ada sebuah benda kering yang memaksa mulutnya terus terbuka. Mulutnya disumpali sesuatu. Bila seongwoo membayangkan bentuknya, mungkin seperti kain karena benda itu mengitari pipinya hingga belakang kepalanya. Seongwoo jelas merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Nnggg! Nnnggg! NNNGGG!" Seongwoo berusaha teriak. Namun nahas hanya dengungan ambigu yang terdengar.

"Diam."

Suara ini. Seongwoo kenal. Tapi tak tahu siapa.

"Nnngg.. Nggg.."

Seongwoo pasrah. Ia hanya menangis karena ketakutan.

Tangan orang itu menjauh dari wajah Seongwoo namun berganti dengan benda lain yang menutupi matanya. Kain lagi.

'Ya tuhan. Salah apa hamba? Hari ini sial sekali.'

Seongwoo berpikiran macam-macam.

Dengan kasar dan sekali hentak, orang itu mendorong badan kurus Seongwoo sampai terjatuh di lantai. Dan ditambah lagi Seongwoo belum ada asupan selain snack yang didapatnya saat rapat tadi – karena rencanya mau makan sama Daniel makanya dia menahan untuk tidak makan apa-apa lagi selain snack itu—membuat tenaganya jelas semakin tidak sebanding dengan pria yang mendorongnya itu.

"Seongwoo ssi," ornag itu berbisik di telinga Seongwoo.

Dapat ia rasakan jemari orang itu mengelus pipi tirus Seongwoo. Kedua tangan Seongwoo yang masih bebas mendorong badan besar yang ada di depannya namun tidak berhasil. Manusia itu jauh, jauh, sangat jauh lebih berbobot ketimbang dirinya.

/ oke adegan saya cut di sini. Mbayangin mama ong dibeginiin sama orang asing tu bikin sakit sendiri :''(

saya janji nanti ada nc khusus buat ongnyel u.u/

* * *

Dengan tongkat sapu yang ia bawa, Daniel mengayunkannya ke tubuh besar yang mengungkung Seongwoo.

BHUAK! DUAKK! BUK!

"Pergi kau! Menjauh dari Seongwoo!"

Daniel memukul punggung orang yang menindih badan Seongwoo sehingga ia mengerang kesakitan dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"DASAR BREN*SEK! KAU APAKAN SEONGWOO KU HAH?"

Daniel hampir lepas kendali. Ia memukul-mukul pria itu dengan sapu namun tangann besarnya mampu mematahkan sapu yang memang tidak terlalu kuat itu. Tak habis akal, Daniel menggenggam udara dan memeregangkan sedikit jari tengahnya hingga tulangnya sedikit lebih menonjol, kemudian ia hunuskan kepalan itu ke tubuh sang pemerkosa.

Sang pelaku berusaha menghindar sambil membetulkan celananya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menghindari Daniel, ia sadar kalau diladeni Daniel bisa tidak peduli ia mati atau hidup. Pria itu lalu lari terbirit-birit keluar ruangan dan menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

"JANGAN LARI KAU BA*INGAN! BREN*SEK! KE SINI KAU!"

Suara Daniel yang sangat besar mengagetkan Seongwoo yang masih terbaring di lantai dengan sangat menyedihkan. Langsung Daniel mengangkat gagang telepon dan memencet nomor telepon keamanan site tersebut.

"Pak! Ini dari kantor owner! Hentikan orang yang barusan keluar dari kantor owner sambil lari-lari. Disini Kang Daniel, orang dari divisi produksi kontraktor DHE!"

"Pak tapi kami..," barusaja mau membuat alasan, Daniel menaikkan lagi nadanya.

"DIA BARUSAJA MEMPERKOSA SEORANG KARYAWAN DI KANTOR OWNER! HENTIKAN SEKARANG ATAU KULAPORKAN SECURITY KALIAN LENGAH DALAM BERTUGAS!"

Dalam sekejap, Daniel beberapa kali menaikkan nadanya, membuat Seongwoo yang masih ketakutan semakin bergetar. Badannya kedinginan dan merinding hebat akibat trauma.

Daniel ingin menangis karena marah dan juga sedih. Pujaan hatinya sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

Daniel membuka bajunya dan menutup bagian bawah tubuh Seongwoo yang telah tanggal dan penuh dengan bekas basah entah apa itu. Daniel tak mau tahu. Ia hanya ingin Seongwoonya tidak apa-apa –meskipun ia sangsi mengingat pria itu menggigil hebat di pelukannya.

"Hyung..," suara berat Daniel menggetarkan gendang telinga Seongwoo.

Seongwoo masih menangis. Ikatan tangannya sudah dilepas dan Daniel bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Seongwoo akibat diikat dan juga karena ketakutan.

Setelah melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki, Daniel melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut Seongwoo. Daniel bisa melihat gigi mungil dan bibir tipis Seongwoo yang sellau tertawa didepannya. Namun sekarang bibir itu merintihkan tangisan yang menyedihkan.

"Nnngaah.." Mulut Seongwoo sudah bebas dari kain.

"D-Dan.. Da-Dani..," Seongwoo terbata memanggil pria yang menyelamatkannya itu.

"Ne hyung. Aku disini, hyung," Daniel menahan air matanya. Ia mau membuka penutup mata Seongwoo. Tak baik untuk reputasinya sebagai penolong kok malah ikut menangis. Padahal hatinya sungguh tersayat.

Siapa yang tidak?

Rencana mau kencan malah jadi berantakan.

Daniel mulai membuka ikatan di belakang kepala Seongwoo. Pria yang lebih tua itu mengeratkan tangannya di punggung lebar Daniel. Masih menggigil namun tak secepat tadi. Daniel bisa merasakan degup jantungnya dan Seongwoo sangat cepat. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan.

Ikatan kedi kepalanya sudah terlepas. Perlahan-lahan kain penutup matanya mulai tanggal dan jatuh.

"Hyung," Daniel memanggil lembut orang di pelukannya. Menunjukkan seberapa besar perhatian dan cintanya.

Kain penutup mata sudah jatuh dan kedua mata Seongwoo mulai menyesuaikan kkondisi sekitar. Ruangan itu memang sejak awal remang-remang karena Daniel tidak menyalakan lampunya. Penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu luar gedung dan cahaya bulan.

Perlahan-lahan wajah yang familiar baginya terpampang jelas di matanya. Badan Seongwoo bergetar semakin hebat. Daniel yang masih memegang pundak Seongwoo merasakan gigilan tubuh Seongwoo mulai menghebat.

"Ssshh, sshhh, Tenang hyung. Aku disini," Daniel memeluk Seongwoo namun yang dipeluk masih menggigil hebat. Bahkan ketika Daniel menarik tubuh Seongwoo, pria itu seakan-akan menahan tubuhnya. Pasti karena Seongwoo lega telah melihatku, pikir Daniel.

Seongwoo yang ditarik paksa ke pelukan Daniel, mulai meluluhkan hatinya dan memeluk erat pria yang bertelanjang dada itu. Wangi tubuh Daniel entah mengapa sangat menyejukkan hati Seongwoo. Sangat berbeda dengan pria yang tadi menariknya dengan paksa.

Setelah cukup lama Seongwoo di pelukan Daniel, pria yang lebih muda itu melonggarkan jarak diantara mereka. Seongwoo masih sesenggukan dan meskipun matanya memejam namun air mata masih turun. Daniel menenangkan hyungnya itu lagi.

"Ssshh, sshh.. Sudah hyung. Kau nanti kelelahan," Daniel emngucapkan itu sambil mengapus beberapa bulir air mata yang sudah terjatuh.

Daniel dengan sigapnya menggendong Seongwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kiri menyangga kaki, dan tangan kanan menyangga punggung Seongwoo. Baju kemeja barunya ia ikatkan ke pinggang Seongwoo yang sudah tak berkain sehelai benangpun.

"Ke mobilku yuk hyung? Kita rawat lukamu dulu," Daniel menawarkan bantuannya.

Seongwoo yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daniel dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Daniel mengangguk saja.

Tubuh Daniel memang lebih membentuk dibanding Seongwoo. Bahkan Daniel heran. Meskipun tinggi mereka lumayan jauh, tapi berat adiknya, si Jieun dan Seongwoo tidak jauh berbeda. Berarti Seongwoo kurus sekali kan?

"Kita ke hotel. Aku tak bisa membersihkanmu di mess. Akan banyak keributan bila kubersihkan di mess," ujar Daniel.

Seongwoo mencakar-cakar leher Daniel.

"Aarggh, aarrghh! Hyung! Kenapa aku dicakar?" Daniel menumpahkan kekesalannya namun tetap menggendong dengan hati-hati.

Seongwoo masih di leher Daniel dan berkata…

"Kita ke rumahku saja."

=TBC=

*Kotak Curhat Author (KCA)*

SIAPA YANG BELOM NONTON WANNAONE GO? HAHAHA, WAJIB NONTON YA KALIAN. SOALNYA KAPAL KITA YANG PALING SAKTI INI BERLAYAR DI JALAN TOL /EH

Sori capslock jebol.

tapi serius mereka mah bikin aing yang lagi ldran jadi baper :"

satu sisi bahagia, satu sisi baper. nah ongniel nyebelin :"


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel memapah penerus keluarga Ong itu dari kursi co-driver. Sedikit terpincang karena kakinya lemah untuk menopang tubuh sendiri. Tubuh Seongwoo sudah kurus, tapi ia sendiri tak mampu membawa tubuhnya karena persendiannya masih lemah.

Rumah Seongwoo tidak besar. Karena berada di kota pinggiran Korea, Seongwoo bisa dapat tanah murah dan segera membangun rumah diatas tanah miliknya. Harganya tanah dan bangunan yang telah dikeluarkan seongwoo hampir sama dengan harga tanah di pusat Korea sana. Sehingga Seongwoo jelas lebih memilih di kota pinggiran itu namun juga termasuknya dekat dengan lokasi pertambangan meskipun memakan waktu 3 jam.

Daniel membuka pintu rumah Seongwoo dan membawa masuk pria itu. Mereka sampai di rumah Seongwoo cukup malam karena selain perjalanan yang lama, mereka juga harus menjawab berurusan dengan kepala divisi keamanan yang datang tak lama setelah Seongwoo dimasukkan dalam mobil.

 _Cuaca sudah sangat gelap. Daniel menggendong Seongwoo dengan gampangnya dan membawanya duduk di kursi sebelah supir. Kemejanya ia pakaikan di pinggang Seongwoo sehingga dia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos. Setelah menyamankan posisi hyungnya, ia kembali masuk ke ruangan kantor untuk mengambil barang-barang Seongwoo. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia ambil, tapi barang-barang yang milik Seongwoo dan harian penggunaannya Daniel bawa ke dalam mobil._

 _Saat ia keluar dari kantor sambil membawa banyak barang,_

" _Selamat sore Pak," ada seorang yang berdiri di pintu._

" _Sore. Bapak dari?"_

" _Saya Yoo Insoo, kepala bagian keamanan perkantoran owner pertambangan ini. Saya dengar tadi ada kasus?"_

 _Orang ini terlihat tahu sekali soal 'kasus' yang barusan terjadi._

" _Iya, saya yang menelpon bagian security tadi. Bagaimana bisa sambai terjadi seperti tadi? Tak ada kah yang menjaga kantor ini setelah jam kantor? Atau memang peraturannya begitu selesai jam kantor, semua diperbolehkan pulang. Begitu?" Daniel mengomel sambil memasukkan satu persatu barang-barang ke jok belakang._

" _Saya juga sungguh menyayangkan adanya kejadian seperti ini. Kami akan menginvestigasi kasus ini dan melaporkan ke seluruh kontraktor dalam waktu kurang dari 2x24 jam," ujar Pak Yoo itu._

" _Yang benar saja 2x24 jam? Pelakunya bisa kabur ke manapun pak kalau selama itu!" Daniel pecah emosi._

" _Kami usahakan kurang dari itu. Dalam satu jam, ada orang dari kepolisian yang datang untuk menginvestigasi lokasi ini. Bisakah anda stay disini?"_

" _Mana bisa. Aku harus mengurus korbannya. Tak pahamkah anda kondisi mentalnya sedang tak baik. Saya mau dihubungi lagi besok saja," Daniel menolak setengah halus._

" _Kalau besok, akan banyak jam yang terbuang sia-sia. Kalau anda mau bekerja sama dengan kami, setidaknya mau kami wawancara via telpon, pasti menghemat banyak waktu investigasi."_

 _Daniel berpikir. Iya juga. Kalau ditunggu besok, bisa habis 10 jam lebih tanpa ada informasi tambahan darinya sang saksi mata. Kalau ia mau di telpon setidaknya malam ini, bisa jadi besok sudah siap laporannya._

" _Baiklah saya beri nomor telpon saya." Daniel menyerahkan kartu namanya._

" _Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Kami akan memberikan perkembangan beritanya secepatnya."_

" _Oh iya. Kalau bisa hubungi saya setelah 4 jam. Perjalanan kami cukup jauh."_

" _Oh, ke kota YY? Kalau lewat jembatan G akan lebih cepat, tidak sampai 4 jam," saran Pak Yoo._

" _Oh ya? Baiklah nanti aku lewat situ. Terima kasih sarannya. Saya tunggu berita baiknya," Daniel pamit._

Daniel menggendong Seongwoo dan berencana memandikannya.

"Hyung, kamar mandi yang ada air hangatnya mana?"

"Kanan dapur," ujar Seongwoo sambil menunjuksebuah arah. Daniel menoleh dan mendapatkan sebuah dapur terbuka yang minimalis namun terlihat sering dipakai.

Daniel berjalan menuju dapur lalu belok kanan. Seongwoo membantu Daniel membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tak lupa Daniel membuka sandalnya ketika menempatkan Seongwoo di bathtub.

"Untung kau punya bathtub hyung. Berendamlah. Akan kualirkan air hangat."

Daniel dengan telaten mengalirkan air hangat dari kran. Sebelum air memenuhi bathtub, Seongwoo membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Daniel melirik sekilas. Tak mungkin ia tak penasaran. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran seperti itu.

"Dan," Seongwoo memanggil Daniel. Daniel masih mengatur suhu air dan karena merasa terpanggil ia menoleh dan mendapati Seongwoo sudah tak berpakaian (namun kain kemejanya masih menutupi tubuh bawah Seongwoo).

"Ne hyung?"

Daniel berusaha dokus pada wajah Seongwoo. Bukan badannya. Iya, wajah Seongwoo saja. Jangan turun dan mulai melihat kulit putih mulus di dada.. astaga, tahan diri Niel! Daniel memulai perdebatan dengan dirinya.

"Bisa bantu aku ke toilet?"

"Ah baik hyung"

Daniel memapah kemabli Seongwoo keluar dari bathtub. Cukup susah karena kaki Seongwoo yang sedikit terkilir. Tangan kanan Daniel mengangkat lengan kiri Seongwoo dan tangan kirinya membantu pinggang dan kaki Seongwoo keluar dari bathtub.

Air mandi menetes cukup deras karena isi bak sudah mulai menutupi setengah badan Seongwoo. Tapi Daniel bisa lihat ada yang lain yang menetes dari tubuh Seongwoo dan itu bukan air mandi.

"H-hyung," Daniel menyadari itu dan ingin bertanya. Namun..

"Tunggulah di luar, Dani. Aku…, ingin sendiri dulu."

Seongwoo mengusir halus Daniel setelah mendudukkan diri di toilet. Daniel menurut. Ia keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ne hyung,"

Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mencari angin segar.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Seandainya ia tidak perlahan-lahan masuk ke ruangan. Seandainya ia tak penakut. Seandainya ia tak meminjam kendaraan. Seandainya ia tak perlu rapat. Seandainya ia bisa tepat waktu. Seandainya tadi siang ia memaksa bertemu Seongwoo.

Akankan musibah ini tidak terjadi?

BHUAAK!

Daniel memukul pohon di luar rumah Seongwoo dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

Udara malam berhembus kencang. Daniel mendinginkan pikirannya dibantu oleh angin malam.

Seongwoo didalam kamar mandi duduk termenung. Sesekali merintih, lalu menangis. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya hari itu, dan hari-hari kemarin. Apa dan siapa yang menyebabkan kejadian ini?

Dia mungkin pernah berkencan dengan pria, namun bukan berarti ia clingy ke semua pria. Dia punya selera dan seleranya adalah Daniel. Namun jangankan dibalas, besok Daniel masih mau bersamanya apa tidak juga entah. Siapa yang mau bersama orang yang pernah diperkosa bapak-bapak?

Seongwoo sangat berniat keluar dari tempat kerjanya.

Sekali lagi ia merasakan ada yang mengalir dari lubang belakangnya.

Lalu menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Seongwoo sudah selesai mandi. Ia mandi sendiri tanpa dibantu Daniel meskipun cukup kesusahan terutama ketika mengambil handuk. Daniel yang tinggi dengan mudah meletakkan lipatan handuk di rak handuk paling tinggi. Sedangkan ia? Ia harus berjinjit menahan perih di pergelangan kakinya karena tiddak mungkin keluar kamar mandi masih bercucuran air mandi.

Daniel sedang didepan tv. Ia tidak menontonnya, hanya menyalakan tv lalu berpikir ke hal lain. Seongwoo melihatnya dengan senyum.

"Dan," Seongwoo duduk di sebelah Daniel. Badannya bau sabun dan air masih jatuh dari rambutnya.

Glek.

Tahan Niel, tahan. Daniel berusaha normal.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau nggak mandi?" Seongwoo duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah Daniel.

Badan Daniel itu berotot tapi empuk. Paha dan pundaknya apalagi. Seongwoo sering tak sengaja terpental ke pundak Daniel, dan rasanya nyaman.

"Nanti hyung. Aku menunggu telpon Pak Yoo, orang keamanan tadi," Daniel masih menatap tv yang sedang menyiarkan pergelatan zebra dan singa.

"Kau sudah makan? Pesan makan yuk? Aku lapar" Seongwoo menawarkan.

Daniel mengangguk dan Seongwoo mengeluarkan brosur-brosur rumah makan dekat rumahnya.

"Ini aja. Enak lho," Seongwoo promosi sebuah kedai.

"Terserah hyung. Aku makan apa saja bisa kok," Daniel menurut.

"Yaudah aku pesankan ya," kemudian Daniel mengangguk dan kembali membawa matanya ke tv.

Tak lama, tahu lah delivery service korea secepat apa meskipun sudah pagi buta, pesanan makanan mereka datang.

Daniel mengambil piring-piring dan sumpit untuk mereka berdua.

"Wah, enak hyung!" Daniel memuji. Seongwoo senang selera makanannya sama dengan Daniel.

Dalam sekejap semua makanan pesanannya habis. Ludes dilahap dua pria usian 20an itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Kau tidurlah di kamarku di kamar manapun yang kau mau. Ada kasur semua kok."

Daniel mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelah membereskan piring dan peralatan makan yang lain.

"Good night," Seongwoo pamit setelah berdiri..

"Night hyung."

Dan mereka menjalani malam pertama tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

* * *

Seongwoo membuka matanya malas. Ia tidur cukup malam kemarin. Sedikitnya 5 kali ia menangis saat di kamar mandi sehingga badannya amat lelah. Cahaya pagi memaksa masuk dan menyapa pria Ong itu dengan semangat. Seongwoo mendudukkan badannya pelan karena kakinya masih sakit. Selimut pun ia singkapkan sedkit hanya untuk memudahkan geraknya.

Ceklek. Suara pintu terbuka.

"Hyung sudah bangun?" Daniel dengan senyumnya masuk ke kamar Seongwoo.

"Sudah, Dani. Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Ini hari off ku hyung. Besok baru site lagi. Hyung tidak libur?"

"Aku libur, aku libur. Kantor kontraktorku hanya kerja 5 hari."

"Ih enaknya," Daniel manyun. Seongwoo tertawa kecil.

"Kau bikin kopi?" Daniel menaruh segelas kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Ya. Kuharap kau tak keberatan aku menggunakan mesin kopimu."

"Tentu. Pakai saja semua barang di rumah ini kalau kau perlu." Daniel terkikik geli dengan perkataan Seongwoo.

"Apanya yang lucu, Kang?" Seongwoo penasaran.

".. Kau yang lucu hyung," lalu Daniel terpingkal dalam tawanya sendiri. Seongwoo bingung. Makanan semalam ada sesuatunya kah?

Seongwoo mengambil kopi yang dibuat oleh Daniel. Ia menyeruput ringan karena asapnya masih mengepul banyak.

"Whoa, panasnya," Seongwoo segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari gelas.

Daniel yang tahu hyungnya kesakitan, langsung berlari mendekat.

"Hyung tak apa?"

Daniel sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, di pengelihatan Seongwoo saat ini hanya ada wajah Daniel. Sinar matahari sudah banyak namun wajah Daniel entah mengapa gelap. Mungkin terkena bayang-bayang dirinya. Seongwoo duduk membelakangi jendela. Daniel bersimpuh di atas lutut tepat didepan Seongwoo. Tangan kirinya di samping badn pria yang kesakitan, dan tangan kanannya Daniel ingin menyentuh wajah Seongwoo.

Mereka bertatapan.

Degup jantung mereka meningkat.

Tapi Seongwoo mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan wajahnya memucat.

Daniel yang curiga, menggenggam tangan Seongwoo.

"Hyung, kau pucat!" Daniel syok melihat rona wajah Seongwoo yang lebih putih dari biasanya. Bibirnya kehilangan pigmen dan tangan Seongwoo lebih dingin dari tubuhnya. Daniel menggenggam semakin erat.

"A-ani. Aku hanya syok saja," Seongwoo menghempaskan kedua tangan sayang Daniel dari telapak tangannya.

Daniel curiga, tapi ia diam saja.

Seongwoo berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Daniel yang masih berlutut didepan kasurnya.

"Salahku apa?" Daniel bingung.

Seongwoo memanggang roti dan menggoreng ham, telur dan sosis. Sarapan pagi ini yang sederhana saja.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa menyiapkan ini."

"Ah tak apa hyung. Maaf aku tak bisa memasak. Aku tak tahu harus membuat apa dengan bahan-bahan di kulkasmu." Daniel menerima sepiring sarapan dari Seongwoo.

"Iya tak apa. Kau sama sekali tak bisa memasak?" Seongwoo duduk di sebelah Daniel. Meskipun sedikit tertatih karena kakinya masih sedikit sakit.

"Bukannya sama sekali, tapi tidak yakin untuk dimakan orang lain. Kalau aku saja yang makan sih bisa saja. Haha," Daniel tertawa sambil mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Seongwoo tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Daniel. Semalam yang mengurus semuanya adalah Daniel. Danpagi ini, saat Daniel menunjukkan perhatiannya, ia malah menepisnya.

"Dani," Seongwoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Mmmne hyeong?" Daniel menjawab sambil mengunyah sosinya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang garpu yang ujungnya terdapat sosis yang sudah dimakan setengah.

"Semalam jadi dihubungi?" Seongwoo bertanya lirih. Tapi ia tahu Daniel mendengarnya karena suara kunyahan Daniel menghilang. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Daniel mulai mengunyah lagi tapi dengan tempo pelan. Ia berpikir.

"Telpon sih," jawab Daniel.

"Lalu?"

Daniel menaruh garpunya. Ia tampak berpikir sangat keras. Seongwoo terheran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dani?"

Daniel menoleh ke arah hyungnya ketika dipanggil namanya.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku."

Seongwoo kebingungan.

"Kenapa Dan?"

Daniel mengambil nafas. Mempersiapkan untuk cerita. Tak lupa ia menggenggam tangan Seongwoo lagi. Sepertinya ketakutan Seongwoo yang tadi hingga menepis tangan Daniel sedang hilang. Ia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang akan Daniel katakan.

"Sepertinya kau akan dipindahtugaskan."

Seongwoo terdiam.

Manik matanya bergetar mencari pembenaran kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Daniel. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Masih terdiam. Cukup lama.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Seongwoo bersuara namun hampir pecah. Menahan tangis.

"A-aku.. Aku barusan dapat musibah dan.. Dan sekarang perusahaan.. Perusahaan memecatku?" Seongwoo melihat tak percaya. Ia tak mau melihat Daniel. Matanya menangkap barang-barang lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Pengalih isu agar tangisnya tak pecah.

Daniel menyanggah

"Tidak hyung. Ini baru wacana," yakin Daniel.

"KAU PIKIR AKU BARU DI DUNIA PERTAMBANGAN KEMARIN SORE?" Seongwoo menaikkan nadanya. Daniel tersentak. Ia baru kali itu melihat Seongwoo berteriak emosi.

"M-maaf hyung."

Daniel dan Seongwoo termenung diam. Mereka larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Daniel yang berintrospeksi diri mengapa Seongwoo membentaknya. Seongwoo juga mengintrospeksi diri mengapa sampai bisa ada berita seperti itu. Apa salahnya?

Genggaman Daniel mengerat.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada hyung, aku akan ada di sisi hyung. Bilapun dunia membalikkan badannya, aku akan selalu siap dan ada untukmu hyung," Daniel meyakinkan Seongwoo.

"Hiks.. " tangis Seongwoo mulai pecah. Beban di dadanya sungguh berat. Menggumpal dan tak bisa dikeluarkan. Perih yang tak berdarah. Nafasnya sesak. Ia tak mampu menahan sesengguknya.

"Dani… Aka salahku? Aku ini korban," Seongwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Daniel sangat iba dengan kondisi hyung didepannya ini. Tangan kirinya menarik tangan Seongwoo kemudian detempatkannya kepala Seongwoo ke bahu lebarnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus sayang pria kelahiran 25 Agustus itu.

"Iya hyung. Aku akan selalu ada untuk hyung," Daniel meyakinkan hyungnya itu.

=TBC=

*KCA*

Waaaaaaa Selamat memulai debut Wanna One! Ongniel is Science !

Wait, ada yang udah ndenger lagu debut mereka? Ada yang ngerasa aneh? Lagu ini, ehem ehem, artinya sangat ehem ehem hahaha. Dibanding Burn it up yang isinya memang semangat grup rookie, lagu energetic lebih ditujukan percintaan di summer kayak sekarang. Yah salahkan teaser yang terlalu ear catching (dan teaser Daniel yang sangat bangsat), makanya lagu ini bisa menang. Tapi semua lagunya bagus. Bahkan yang To be One (Intro) aja juga bagus. Sayang Cuma 1 menit.

Btw, terima kasih yang sudah membaca. I love roasting my reader. Hahahaha sorry a lot. Memang sudah rencana dari awal mereka aku downkan dan ini.. belum klimaks problem. Baru masuk exciting part dan ada yang lebih bermasalah kedepannya (lu demen amat nyikas mami Ong -_- / biarin. Kan ada Danik yang menguatkan mami Ong haha), Cuma ya itu. Endingnya dibikin sad atau happy ya enaknya? Hmmmm, biar afdol angstnya.. hmmm.. hahahaha

Terima kasih yang sudak fav, follow dan comment. Jangan lupa terus streaming MV Energetic yang official, streaming 5 lagu Wanna One di Melon, Naver, Soribada, Genie, dll.


	5. Chapter 5

Pria bermarga Kang itu beranjak dari kursinya untuk membereskan piring-pring bekas sarapan mereka. Seongwoo, pria yang lebih tua, masih duduk termenung. Setelah ditenangkan oleh Daniel, ia melanjutkan makan meskipun dengan pikiran yang bergejolak. Tak nafsu ia menghabiskan sarapannya. Namun pemikiran bahwa juniornya yang telah memasakkan untuknya membuat niatnya menghabiskan jadi semakin besar.

"Hyung," Daniel sudah selesai mencuci piring dan mendekati Seongwoo.

"Hari ini kau mau jalan-jalan denganku? Selagi aku dapat libur hari ini," tawar Daniel.

Seongwoo terdiam. Ia masih bergemelut dengan pemikiran dan dunianya sendiri.

"Hyung?" Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seongwoo.

Panggilan kedua tak digubris. Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Panggilan ketiga masih tak ada jawaban. Semakin dekat.

Lalu Daniel berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tanga Seongwoo.

"Hyung," panggilnya lagi sambil menggenggam.

Seongwpo terkaget dan menyadari bahwa si pria Kang ini sudah ada di depan wajahnya persis. Ada suatu pergolakan dalam dirinya yang mereflekskan diri untuk menjauh dari bayangan yang tiba-tiba mendekat itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Jangan mendadak seperti itu, Kang!" Seongwoo menaikkan nadanya. Daniel terperanjat bingung.

"Oh! Ah, maaf hyung. Tadi hyung tak menjawabku," ujar Daniel tak enak.

Seongwoo menghela nafasnya dan memindahkan badannya dari kursi makan menuju sofa depan tv.

"Bagaimana? Mau jalan-jalan? Hari ini. Selagi aku libur."

Seongwoo terdiam.

Daniel tahu Seongwoo masih belum siap untuk keluar rumah setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Tidak akan ada yang keluar dari perusahaan kecuali pria itu. Dan aku akan memastikan besok pria itu sudah berada di tahanan," Daniel menggebu-gebu.

"Terima kasih, Dani. Aku sangat beruntung punya teman berbadan besar sepertimu, bisa melindungiku yang kurus kering ini," Seongwoo tersenyum tipis pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Santai saja hyung. Aku selalu ada di pihak hyung!" Daniel meyakinkan kembali Seongwoo mengenai posisinya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita di rumah saja. Nge-date di rumah juga nggak jelek," ujar Daniel cuek tapi Seongwoo tahu niat anak itu baik.

...

Marahari semakin tinggi. Daniel mengambil pakaian kotor kemarin dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci.

"Hyung, aku cuci baju yaa," Daniel melongok kedalam kamar Seongwoo.

"Oh yaa. Kau pakai detergen cair atau bubuk? Maaf di tempatku hanya ada detergen cair."

"Apa bedanya?"

Seongwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya kalau cair bentuknya cair. Kalau bubuk bentuknya bubuk"

"Maksudku fungsinya hyuuuung" rajuk Daniel.

"Ooh. Aku lebih suka pakai cair soalnya sabunnya tidak membekas di baju. Kalau sabun bubuk sering membekas di baju"

Daniel mengangguk paham lalu pergi dari kamar Seongwoo. Pria itu kembali membalas pesan di hpnya.

"Hyuuung," teriak Daniel dari ruang cuci baju.

"Apa, Daaaannn?"

"Sabun cuci warnanya biru apa kuning?"

"Kan ada tulisannya, Daniiiii," Seongwoo malas turus kasur sehingga hanya lempar teriakam saja. Tidak ada balasan dari Daniel, Seongwoo kembali berurusan dengan hpnya.

Tak lama kemudian.

"HYUUUNGGG! BUSANYA BANYAK SEKALIII"

Seongwoo panik, ia langsung turun dari kasur dan meninggalkan hpnya terbuka.

"YA TUHANKU. DANIIIIKKKK! ASTAGA KAMU ANAK 5 TAHUN APA? BILANGNYA NYUCI BAJU MALAH MAINAN BUSA?!"

"Tapi aku tak tahu kalau banyak sekali busanya hyuuung"

"Gimana nggak banyak busanya danik. Astaga, baju cucianmu hanya 5 butir tapi setengah botol detergen kamu tuang," Seongwoo mengambil sabun cuci yang sudah tinggal setengahnya. Padahal baru sekali ia gunakan dan itu tidak sampai 10 ml ia pakai.

Ketika sedang ribut di belakang, chat di hp Seongwoo mengalami menyala. Ia mendapat pesan baru.

...

Setelah perang busa dan menbersihkan setengah halaman dari gumpalan busa sabun, Seongwoo tiduran di kasurnya.

"Makasih hyung udah mbantu," Daniel berucap di depan kasur Seongwoo.

"Sama-sama, Dani. Sekarang istirahat disini dulu."

Daniel yang sudah berganti baju dengan yang tidak berlengan, menjatuhkan dirinya di springbed milik Seongwoo.

"Enaknya kasurmu hyung," kata Daniel.

"Malam ini kau tidur disini?" Seongwoo membuka topik.

"Inginnya begitu. Tapi aku harus kembali ke site malam ini. Selain shift besok, aku juga harus mengembalikan mobil sebelum pukul 5 sore nanti."

Seongwoo mengangguk paham. Ia seperti kehilangan kesempatan undian berhadiah.

"Besok aku kesini lagi," Daniel menggenggam tangan Seongwoo

"Jangan. Kau masih masuk kerja. Kadang juga lembur. Guanakn waktumu untuk iatirahat," Seongwoo mengkhawatirkan Daniel yang dibalas dengan cengiran khas anak itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke rumahmu kalau besok libur ya?" Daniel menyarankan.

Seongwoo berpikir. Sebenarnya tak buruk juga Daniel berada di dekatnya. Kondisinya sedang tak apik. Sosok Daniel bisa sebagai 'bodyguard' dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Daniel masih tiduran di sebelah Seongwoo.

"Boleh saja. Toh setelah aku 'dirumahkan', aku tiap hari benar-benar di rumah"

Daniel mendelik tak suka. Ia bukannya tak tahu istilah "rumor dipindahtugaskan" terutama setelah ada kejadian seperti kemarin. Seongwoo masih bisa bercanda seperti ini setelah kejadian seperti kemarin saja sudah menunjukkan seberapa kuat dirinya menghadapi pahitnya dunia. Tapi kalau pasrah seperti itu, Daniel justru tak suka. Ia suka Seongwoo yang kuat.

"Hyung, aku akan mengerahkan segala kemampuanku untuk menangkap pelakunya. Jangan menyerah dulu," Daniel semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Seongwoo menatap penuh mata monolid yang dipaksa dibuka hanya untuk mengirimkan sinyal keyakinan berlebih yang dimiliki pria kelahiran 1996 itu. Tapi Seongwoo tahu, semakin dalam Daniel mengurusi kasusnya, tak hanya pekerjaannya hang terbengkalai, karirnya juga bisa dipertaruhkan.  
Kondisinya adalah, di ruangan itu hanya ada dia dan Daniel yang diketahui oleh orang lain. Meskipun ada si pelaku juga, belum ada ditemukin bukti konkret mebgenai bagaimana dan seperti apa pelaku perbuatan keji tersebut.

Seongwoo mengelus punggung tangan Daniel.

"Terima kasih, Dan. Tapi kuharap kau tidak menyelam terlalu dalam. Aku tak ingin kau tenggelam dan tidak bisa keluar lagi," ujar Seongwoo sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

Daniel tak paham tapi ia tak mau mengganggu tidur cantik pria di sebelahnya.

...

Sore sudah datang dan Daniel harus kembali ke site pertambangan karena sore ini harus mengembalikan mobil site karena ijin peminjamannya hanya 24 jam.

"Dani.. Aku tak apa. Jangan seperti ini," Seongwoo meyakinkan Daniel yang enggan pulang.

Jaket kakak Seongwoo yang tertinggal di rumahnya dipakai oleh Daniel karena kaos yang dipakainya, milik Seongwoo, sangat pas di tubuhnya. Membalut sempurna hingga otot dadanya tercetak sempurna. Sangat memalukan, namun ia tak membawa baju lain. Kaosnya yang kemarin ia pakai masih belum kering dan entah mengapa matahari siang tadi tidak begitu terang.

"Hyung, aku pasti cepat kembali ke sini. Serius. Tunggu aku hyung. Besok kalau kau sudah mau masuk, kabari aku. Aku akan menjemputmu," Daniel memaksa.

"Haha. Kau ini. Butuh 6 jam untukmu menjemputku dan mengantar kembali ke site. Sudahlah. Aku bisa kok naik bis perusahaan," Seongwoo memastikan pada juniornya itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Seongwoo mengelus pipi Daniel dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tak apa. Aku bisa melewati kemarin berkatmu juga."

Daniel merasakan lembut jemari Seongwoo mengusap pipi hingha rahangnya. Sangat nyaman hingga membuatnya makin enggan untuk balik kanan.

Dengan pasti, Daniel mengambil kedua tangan Seongwoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ketika semua masalah ini selesai, aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Pasti kau paham apa maksudku," Daniel menatap keras kedua manik Seongwoo. Jantung pria yang lebih tua berdebar kencang hingga keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuk dan pelipisnya. Manik itu gagal diikat oleh tatapan keras Daniel dan goyah hingga mengarah ke pundak lebar Daniel. Lebih nyaman memandang pundaknya daripada mata Dani, pikirnya.

"Y-ya. Aku paham," Seongwoo berusaha memutus koneksi antara mereka berdua.

Adegan romantis itu malah berubah jadi adegan canggung karena keduanya masih belum ada hubungan apa-apa. Atau memang karena mereka yang terlalu canggung?

Tiba-tiba, hp Daniel berbunyi.

"Halo."

"OPPAAAAA SEMALAM KAU TAK AKTIF SKYPE. KEMANA DIRIMUUUU!" Suara seorang wanita memekik keras hingga terdengan Seongwoo meskipun tidak di lodspeaker.

"Aduh sayang. Maaf Jieun ku sayang. Oppa ada urusan kantor sampai lupa kalau kemarin kau minta vidcall"

Seongwoo mengerutkan alisnya. Jieun? Oppa? Sayang?

"Hyung, aku langsung ya."Daniel pamit.

"Hei, selesaikan dulu telponmu baru menyetir. Tak boleh menyetir sambil telpon."

Seongwoo ingin mendengar obrolan si Kang dan 'Jieun' yang dipanggil sayang itu. Cemburu kah, Ong?

"Ah benar juga. Jieun ah, Oppa sedang di rumah teman Oppa. Dan Oppa mau mengembalikan mobil perusahaan dulu. Nanti malam kita vidcall oke?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Daniel malah mematikan telponnya yang berarti si 'Jieun' itu menuruti kata-kata Daniel. Seongwoo makin kesal. Siapa si Jieun itu.

"Hyung, telponku sudah selesai. Aku balik ya?"

Seongwoo memicingkan matanya.

"Tadi ada yang menunda-nunda pulang padahal. Hanya karena satu telepon dari 'Jieun sayang', langsung ngibrit mau pulang. Hmmm..," Seongwoo melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Daniel sadar bahwa hyungnya itu menunjukkan sikap cemburu yang dilihatnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, Ong hyuuung. Jieun itu adikku. Seriusaaan. Dia memang sangat dekat denganku karena usia kami cukup jauh. Dia lagi mau masuk univ makanya sering tanya-tanya padaku," bela Daniel sambil merengek minta pemahaman.

Seongwoo masih pura-pura ngambek. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada dan bibir bawahnya dimajukan hingga lebih jauh ketimbang bibir atasnya.

Daniel membuka lipatan tangan Seongwoo menggenggam ujung kedua tangannya.

"Hyung~"

Seongwoo tertawa kecil.

"Iya iya. Aku bercanda. Sudah baliklah sana. Nanti kena sp (surat peringatan) lagi kalau ngembalkannya telat."

Dengan perasaan senang karena hyungnya memaafkannya, Daniel menarik diri dari rumah besar milik Seongwoo sambil tersenyum.

…

Matahari sudah tak terlihat. Sinarnya digantikan lampu mobil yang bergerak terus menuju site penambangan. Setidaknya lebih dari 3 jam – karena berpapasan dengan tronton logging (kayu besar), Daniel darus mendahulukan lewatnya kendaraan yang panjangnya tiga kali kendaraan yang dinaikinya itu—Daniel menyetir sendirian. Namun lebih baik daripada kemarin. Kemarin ia lewat jalan ini sambil merasakan perih hati melihat pujaan hatinya tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Besok harus kucari," ujar Daniel pada dirinya sendiri ketika sudah sampai parkiran kendaraan.

"Cari apa, Dan?"

Sebuah suara yang Daniel kenal.

"Dongho hyung."

"Ya! Dasar anak muda. Baru juga kencan sekali sudah pakai bermalam sampai seharian pula. Dia masih bisa jalan kan?" Dongho berkedip-kedip menggoda pemuda Kang yang lebih muda darinya itu. Emangnya Dongho udah nggak muda? Ya muda sih, tapi sok dewasa aja dia tu.

"Haha, ya begitulah hyung. Pesona Kang Daniel ini susah untuk tidak digubris," jawabnya pede. Dongho mencibir.

"Ya in aja deh biar cepet kelar."

"Hyung ah," Daniel merajuk.

Badan Daniel mungkin besar, tapi karena wajahnya yang menggemaskan, belum lagi dia memang yang paling muda di kantornya, aegyonya dia tumpah-tumpah.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam setelah bercandaan di dekat parkiran kendaraan. Menuju kamar masing-masing. Keduanya punya pemikiran masing-masing mengenai hal yang sama. Dan keduanya tidak tahu kalau sebelahnya sebenarnya tahu.

Namun Dongho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Dan," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" jawab Daniel sederhana.

"Kemarin kau beneran jadi jalan sama Seongwoo?"

Daniel sejenak bingung mau menjawab apa. Terlihat raut wajahnya panik dan gesture tubuhnya sangat tidak wajar. Ia tak pandai berbohong.

"J-jalan kok. Kenapa hyung?"

"Nanti di kamar kuceritain," Dongho tak menoleh ke Daniel namun Daniel tahu. Dongho tahu sesuatu!

…

*KCA - Kotak Curhat Author*

Jangan timpuk saya. Giling saja saya ;;;

Untuk yang sudah menunggu ff ini. maaf pending ff ini sampe berbulan-bulan. Mungkin ini terlihat beralasan, tapi sejak terkhir update chap 4 aku mulai sibuk mengurus resepsi pernikahanku (dan ya, aku sudah menikah sekarang tapi tidak, aku belum isi ;; doanya ya kawan-kawan)

untuk pembaca baru, selaamt datang di ff yang tidak jelas kapan update lagi ;;. aku sudah bikin sampe chap 6 sebenarnya, tapi kemarin engsel laptopku sempat rusak bahkan tidak mau dinyalakan. Semoga sampai ff ini kelar, laptopku baik-baik saja dan setelahnya aku bersiap untuk beli laptop baru ;;

sebagai perminintaan maaf, dalam 2x24 jam aku akan update chap 6. Doakan saja chap 10 bisa tamat. Aku nggak suka ff yang terlalu panjang chapnya. haha.


	6. Chapter 6

"AKU?"

Suara bass Daniel menggema di kamar yang tak luas. Dongho kelabakan menutup mulut toa Daniel.

"Sial, kecilkan suaramu, bodoh!"

Daniel sadar apa yang barusan dilakukannya, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya.

"Aku sih tidak percaya dengan rumor itu, tapi kurasa kau harus tahu apa yang sedang tersebar di sini," Dongho membetulkan posisi duduknya di kasur single Daniel.

Mereka sudah berada di kamar Daniel dan Dongho tiba-tiba memberi tahu sebuah rumor yang sedang santer tersebar diantara para karyawan hari itu. Daniel yang barusan mandipun jadi bingung bagaimana rumor itu tersebar. Tapi yang jelas, kejadian kemarin sore yang melibatkan dirinya itulah akarnya.

 _Di kantor tadi pagi_

Dongho menaruh helm yang menutupi kepalanya sejak 2 jam di lapangan tadi. Di luar tadi sangat panas. Entah padahal Daniel tidak ada di dekatnya, tapi sinar matahari masih bisa ia rasakan. Anak itu, menurutnya, selalu cerah seperti matahari.

"Hei, Kang Dongho! Sudah dengar cerita baru soal sohibmu?" Seorang karyawan dari section hidrologi lewat kantor engineering dan menyapa satu-satunya pria bermarga Kang di kantor saat ini.

"Sohib?"

"Aih. Si Kang satunya lagi. Yang tinggi dan ketawa terus itu," si karyawan tadi mendetailkan kalimatnya. Dongho hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Oh, Daniel? Kenapa dia?" Dongho penasaran sih namanya juga teman _runtang-runtung_ selama jadi karyawan, kok tiba-tiba ada cerita dari karyawan lain yang jarang ngobrol dengan mereka. Mana pas Daniel lagi libur gini.

"Kemarin tu ada kejadian pemerkosaan tau di kantor owner. Kejadiannya udah diluar jam kerja. Dan kepala keamanan bilang ada sangkut pautnya sama si Kang Daniel sohibmu itu!"

Dongho mendelik tak percaya. Pemerkosaan di kantor owner? Daniel memperkosa? Daniel diperkosa? Semuanya sangat ambigu dan 'nggak Daniel banget'.

"Maksudnya? Sangkut paut bagaimana?"

"Kalo dari kata kepala sectionku," si karyawan tadi melongok-longok ke kanan kiri lorong. Memastikan kondisi aman. Kepala Section Hidrologi mereka itu memang tukan gosip. Semua cerita dari karyawan baru sampai bos-bos petinggi di Seoul sana dia tahu ceritanya. Dari cerita baik sampai jelek.

"Daniel itu memperkosa karyawan owner lalu dibawa pergi ke luar site! Kepala Keamanan lihat sendiri coba si Daniel itu, katanya, menggendong korban ke dalam mobil lalu kabur!"

Dongho setengah tak percaya. Namun berusaha membela rekan setimnya.

"Dan kau tahu, Dongho, apa yang lebih mengagetkan?"

Dongho berusaha menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Yang diperkosa itu laki-laki!"

Fix. Malam ini, si bocah Kang akan ia interogasi.

…..

"Masak malah jadi aku yang melakukan hal sebejat itu? Mungkin aku iya sangat mencintai Seongwoo hyung. Tapi aku nggak segila itu untuk sampai hati menyentuhnya dengan paksa seperti yang dituduhkan mereka!" Daniel menyentak-nyentak menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya mengenai berita yang disampaikan Dongho.

Dongho menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan kejadian sebenarnya," Dongho memaksa Daniel.

Daniel sebenarnya tak mau. Seongwoo tadi sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak menceritakan pada siapa-siapa.

Manik mata Daniel bergerilya ke kanan dan kiri. Badannya tidak bergerak dan bibirnya ia gigiti menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Kalau kau tidak cerita, aku akan mempercayai cerita satu sisi saja. Aku harus tahu cerita dari masing-masing pihak. Dari mereka, si penyebar rumor, dan darimu, korban rumor tersebut," Dongho menjelaskan pada juniornya itu.

Daniel duduk di kursi putar depan mejanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bukan hal yang sulit kalau mau menceritakannya apalagi memang bukan ia yang melakukannya. Tapi pujaan hatinya bilang untuk tidak menyebarluaskan.

Jari-jarinya saling mengait dan menekan tengkuknya sambil menunduk dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Mungkin ia sudah membuat keputusan, batun Dongho.

"Hyung janji tidak membeberkan ke manapun?" Daniel mengintip sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Dongho mengangkat tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Demi kelancaran hubunganku dengan Jieun, aku—"

"Yak! Apa maksu—"

"Aku berjanji takkan membocorkan ceritamu!"

Daniel makin pusing. Kasus Seongwoo belum kelar, sekarang hyung terdekatnya beneran serius mendekati adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu 'kelancaran hubungan dengan Jieun'?"

"Lah, siapa yang dulu ngasih ID line ku ke Jieun?"

"Ya kan karena hyung … kkhhhh, bukan itu masalah kita sekarang. Urusan nanti lah. Beneran ya hyung janji nggak sebar kemana-mana?"

"Iya beneran, kakak ipar," Dongho tersenyum manis

"Najis,"

"Cepet cerita," paksa Dongho.

"Jadi gini…," lalu Daniel menceritakan semua kejadian yang menurut versinya tentu saja.

Dongho mendengarkan dengan seksama. Terkadang memberi respon seperti berusaha melengkapi kalimat yang ingin diselesaikan Daniel namun ia bingung mencari kosakatanya. Atau hanya sekadar berkata hm atau oh.

"Tapi Seongwoo sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ong hyung tak apa. Sudah jauh lebih baik ketimbang hari kejadian. Tapi besok Seongwoo masih libur dan aku tak tahu apakah lusa dia akan masuk ke site atau tidak," Daniel menggulung-gulung handuk yang dipegangnya.

Dongho paham apa yang dikhawatirkan Daniel.

Sebagai orang lapangan yang ke kota hanya dua bulan sekali, kehadiran Seongwoo yang 5 hari dalam 7 hari itu termasuk obat rindu bagi Daniel. Tapi kalau setelah kejadian ini Seongwoo betul-betul dirumahkan? Masih bagus kalau hanya dipindah ke kantor cabang, kalau malah pindah ke pusat?

"Sekarang tidur saja dulu. Kurasa tidak banyak yang tahu soal rumor itu." Dongho berusaha menenangkan juniornya.

….

"Ong Seongwoo," sebuah suara berat melafalkan nama pegawai yang sedang tiduran di sofa rumahnya. Pria itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam rumah menandakan bahwa ia memang usdah tahu kode pintu depan.

Seongwoo yang sedang menonton acara tv sambil mengemil buah-buahan, tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal.

"H-hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seongwoo mencicit takut.

Pria yang dipanggil hyung oleh Seongwoo itu melembutkan pandangannya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati pria yang hanya memakai pakaian membetulkan posisi duduknya seperti orang bingung. Ia tak ingin orang itu duduk di sebelahnya, namun tak sopan bila orang yang lebih tua darinya, tamu rumahnya, ornag yang berperan dalam kehidupannya, tidak ia persilakan duduk.

"Salahkah aku mengunjungimu? Aku tahu hari minggu kau off, tidak ke lapangan."

Seongwoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Semakin dekat pria itu dengannya, semakin dalam nafas yang ia ambil.

Pria itu tidak tua. Sekitar 30an. Garis matanya menunjukkan pengalamannya di dunia ini tidaklah sebentar. Legam kulitnya menunjukkan cukup lama ia kerja di lapangan. Rambutnya yang cepak sangat cocok dengan bentuk kepalanya yang keras. Senyumnya. Senyum yang lama tak Seongwoo telan.

"Hyung rindu dirimu, Seongwoo ya," bisik pria itu yang tanpa Seongwoo sadari sudah dalam posisi memeluk dirinya. Kehangatan dan dekapan keras pria itu menyadarkan lamunan Seongwoo.

Sekeras apapun Seongwoo meronta, apalah ia. Badannya saja setengahnya pria yang ia panggil hyung itu.

"A-aku tak ada urusan denganmu hyung!"

'hyung' itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang lekat pria mungil nan kurus dipelukannya.

"Jelas ada."

Seongwoo melihat hyungnya itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kertas, kertas, dan kertas. Kertas-kertas itu ternyata adalah cetakan foto dirinya dan Daniel.

Eh?

"H-hyung.. D-dapat dari mana?" Seongwoo memandang ngeri pada hyungnya.

"Masalahnya bukan darimana aku mendapatkann ini, tapi APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PRIA INI?"

Pria itu mendorong kasar tubuh kurus Seongwoo hingga tergeletak kembali di sofa. Reflek, Seongwoo meronta seluruh tubuhnya seperti ikan yang terjerat jaring dan diangkat dari habitatnya. Tapi jaringnya lebih kuat sehingga semakin meronta, jaring itu malah semakin menghambat ruang geraknya.

"H-hyung.. M-maaf.. Maafkan a-aku.. Dia bukan—"

"BUKAN APA?"

Pria itu membentak Seongwoo yang membuatnya semakin mengkerut. Tangisnya semakin deras.

"SADARLAH SEONGWOO! KAU INI MILIK SIAPA?"

Seongwoo menutup matanya erat. Ia meyakini hatinya memilih pria yang ada di foto, namun mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakannya karena memang mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"ONG SEONG WOO!"

"H-hyung.. Aku.. aku milik hyung,"ujarnya terbata. Masih menahan tangis. Air matanya mengalir sangat deras.

Pria itu mendesah lega. Akhirnya kalimat yang ia inginkan diucapkan Seongwoo juga, pikirnya.

Dengan tangan yang tadi mendorong bahu kiri Seongwoo, pria itu mengelus pipi tirus Seongwoo.

"Kalau kau menurut seperti ini, kan hyung nggak perlu membentakmu seperti tadi."

Seongwoo bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Usapan lembut pria itu terasa kasar di hati Seongwoo. Ia ingin Daniel. Namun ia takut.

*4 tahun yang lalu*

Ong Seongwoo yang baru saja lulus kuliah beberapa minggu lalu, mendatangi sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Lantai 21, ujarnya. Gedung itu terletak di jantung kota Seoul. Bangunan yang terdiri dari 65 lantai ini merupakan _office_ building sehingga ada banyak perusahaan di dalam bangunan ini. Ada yang menyewa satu lantai, namun ada juga yang 'join' dengan perusahaan lain dalam satu lantai yang sama.

Ia dipanggil oleh Direktur Utama dari perusahaan pertambangan batu gamping (aku ga tau di korea ada pa nggak perusahaan ini. Anggap aja ada ya gaes ;;) yang memang dulu pernah Seongwoo kirim berkas lamaran pekerjaannya. Setelah melalui serangkaian tes, ia di panggil petinggi perusahaan. Betapa senang hati pria itu. Ia langsung membeli setelan rapih namun tidak mahal dan juga mmeperbarui parfumnya agar wanginya tetap enak. Mungkin memang ia akan kerja di lapangan, namun kan bukan berarti saat wawancara dengan petinggi jadi pakai pakaian ala orang lapangan.

Langkahnya tegap dan yakin. Dadanya gemetar bangga namun ragu. Tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa butir keringat dingin yang sangat menampilkan ketakutannya. Tak lama menunggu di front, Seongwoo dipanggil.

"Tuan Ong Seongwoo?" ujar wanita itu.

Badan tinggi kurusnya ditegakkan dan berjalan dengan gagah menuju ruang Direktur Utama. Sang resepsionis terkikik geli.

"Santai saja. Tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Tuan Go bukan orang yang galak," ujar wanita itu menenangkan Seongwoo muda.

Tapi Seongwoo tidak tenang.

Malah semakin grogi.

Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah! Niatnya.

….

Dua minggu setelah wawancara itu, Seongwoo betul-betul di panggil lagi ke office untuk penandatanganan kontrak yang artinya… IA DITERIMA!

Seongwoo sangat senang. Begitu juga kedua orang tuanya.

Tanpa menunggu email-email lain, Seongwoo langsung mengisi koper terbesarnya dengan pakaian dan buku-buku. Jiwanya sangat membuncah sekarang. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada diterima kerja di perusahaan yang sesuai dnegan kualifikasi pendidikan dan dengan usaha sendiri.

Dalam email itu di katakan bahwa perusahaan menunggu Seongwoo untuk datang ke kantor pada tanggal sesuai yang diinstruksikan dan akan dilakukan briefing terlebih dahulu.

Seongwoo tidka terlalu paham namun ia akan memastikan pantatnya akan bersandar di kursi gedung itu pada tanggal yang sudah diinstruksikan!

….

Seongwoo dan koper besarnya memasuki gedun tinggi itu lagi. Hari itu adalah sabtu dan tidak banyak yang berangkat kerja. Namun kalian tahulah namanya juga pertambangan tetap saja ada yang bolak-balik di kantor meskipun hari sabtu minggu libur ataupun tahun baru.

"Baiklah Ong Seongwoo, selamat datang di perusahaan kami. Kami senang dapat merekrut karyawan seperti anda. Semoga anda dapat berprestasid an berkontribusi pada perusahaan kami," ujar Wakil Kepala Divisi Produksi. Seongwoo kalau diibaratkan ada kemilai di sekitar matanya. Semua yang ia lihat begitu istimewa. Maklumlah namanya juga karyawan anyaran.

"Terima kasih pak! Saya juga senang bisa bekerja di perusahaan bapak!" Seongwoo dengan semangatnya menjawab sampai ditertawai ornag-orang di situ.

"Haha, baik baik. Oiya. Kau akan ke site nanti siang bersama dengan karyawan lainnya. Ia nanti akan datang karena ia sudah selesai cuti."

Setelah sang Wakil Kepala berkata seperti itu, keluarlah sesosok pria berbadan besar dari ruang rapat.

"Dia adalah Kang Euigeon, salah satu dari tim geoteknik." Ujar Bapak Wakil Kepala memperkenalkan pria berbadan besar dan berwajah cerah itu.

"Hai, namamu siapa?" panggilnya ramah.

Seongwoo mengamati wajah yang sangat menggemaskan namun badannya kontras dnegan wajahnya. Badan sebesar itu tak sepantasnya memiliki wajah imut. Namun entah mengapa si Kang Euigeon ini cocok dnegan feature seperti itu.

Dan saat itu juga, Seongwoo memantapkan hati..

"Seongwoo! Ong Seongwoo, hyung!"

… Ia menyukai pria ini.

.

.

.

.

*KCA*

Wakakak sesuai janji aku update chap baru.

Dan aku nggak mencari review. Kalian mau baca aja udah syukur :" yang penting jangan lupakan ONGNIEL dan banyak-banyaklah bikin fic ongniel karena momment mereka di tv udah makin jarang :"

Mungkin karena impact wannaone go season 1, ongniel is science jadi terlalu nyata sampe2 mereka menahan diri setelahnya :"


	7. Chapter 7

Seongwoo menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar hebat. Posisinya yang terduduk di sofa membuat ruangan kosong di sebelahnya sehingga Euigeon bisa duduk disitu. Merasa ada beban tambahan di sebelahnya, Seongwoo tersentak dan menekuk kedua kakinya.

"Sssh, ssh, tenang, sayang. It's just me, your Hyung," ujarnya lembut dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengelus rasi bintang di pipi kirinya.

Ketida tanda itu terposisikan dengan apik di pipi kirinya sehingga orang yang bertangan dominan kanan akan dengan mudah mengelusnya tanpa ragu karena baik tanda itu maupun sang pemilik sangat mempesona.

"Hyung.. Jangan lagi," ujar Seongwoo sedikit terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga elusan Euigeon terlepas.

Pria yang lebih tua itu menatap tajam sesosok rapuh di depannya yang sedang menangis tersengguk. Yang ditatap tidak tahu karena ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua kakinya yang tertekuk.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku melakukan ini untukmu."

"Yang minggu lalu juga hyung?" Seongwoo menatap tajam.

Euigeon diam. Tapi entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Itu hyung kan? Yang minggu lalu itu hyung kan? Jawab hyung!"

Euigeon masih diam. Namun pandangannya menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"HYUNG TEGA!" Seongwoo berteriak seraya berdiri. Ia kemudian lari ke kamarnya.

"Seongwoo!" Eungeong menyusul Seongwoo. Dengan kekuatannya, pintu tua itu bisa saja ia dobrak dengan sedikir mengeluarkan tenaga tapi itu hanya akan membuat Seongwoo semakin ketakutan padanya.

Euigeon mendengar ada senggukan keras dari dalam kamar.

Pria itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Daniel, sialan kau. Semakin merusak rencanaku saja."

….

Daniel memasuki kantornya dengan perasaan berat. Dongho semalam benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Jangan salah sangka. Dia belum menemukan pelaku pemerkosa Seongwoo dan sekarang ia harus mengurusi perusahaan sekaligus pandangan-pandangan tak sedap dari rekan-rekannya.

"Hai Daniel!" seseorang meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat riang.

Kim Jaehwan. Orang Hidrologi yang embernya tumpah-tumpah. Ada rumor yang bilang kalau air yang keluar dari tambang itu debitnya lebih besar dari biasanya, maka si Jaehwan ini berarti sedang dapat bahan gosipan baru.

"Jaehwan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Daniel sedang mempersiapkan materinya untuk di rapatkan 2 jam lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk ramah-tamah dengan biang gosip.

"Hanya ingin lihat-lihat," ujarnya sambil melipat tangan. Matanya liar menyisiri semua bagian ruangan Daniel yang jelas isinya hanya kertas dan alat survei.

"Kalau memang kurang kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kau urus dulu pompa di Blok 9. Terakhir kudengar di HT mereka lapor ada kebocoran. Mungkin headnya bermasalah," Daniel berbicara panjang lebar tanpa menghiraukan Jaehwan yang sedang meraba-raba tanaman palsu dalam kantornya.

"Dan. Apakah kau ada kenal dengan orang Owner?"

Daniel sejenak berhenti. Nafasnya mulai berat dan degupan jantungnya mulai lebih cepat daripada tadi. Seperti habis beraktifitas berat.

"Ya ada beberapa. Kan aku sering rapat dengan mereka. Kenapa?"

Jaehwan berjalan mendekati Daniel yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik presentasi. Jalannya sangat pelan seperti ingin menggoda dan mengintimidasi Daniel. Seakan ia ingin berkata 'aku tahu sesuatu lho'.

"Jaehwan. Kembalilah ke kantormu. Aku sibuk," Daniel lelah dengan kejadian kemarin dan semalam, lalu sekarang masih harus mengurusi ssi tukang gosip. Salah ucap, satu tambang bisa tahu semua.

"Santai, _boy_. Aku hanya ingin tahu memangnya gosip soal kau dengan orang Owner itu benar atau tidak," Jaehwan duduk di kursi sebelah Daniel.

Dalam sekejap, Daniel menatap Jaehwan. Masa bodoh soal gosip.

"Gosip apa?"

"Wohoho, santai. Jangan _santap_ aku," Jaehwan langsung menahan Daniel bahkan sampai memberdirikan tubuhnya menghindari Daniel.

"Santap? Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, aku dengar kabar kalau kau mem… ehem ehem.. kan si orang owner ini. Betulkah?"

BRUAAK!

Daniel melemparkan helmnya ke arah Jaehwan namun sengaja ia geserkan arahnya sehingga hanya pinggiran helm yang melukai pipi Jaehwan.

"Keluar kamu. KELUAR!"

"T-tapi aku c-cuma ta-," belum selesai Jaehwan bicara, Daniel sudah mengangkat tangannya lagi.

Badan Jaehwan itu lebih pendek dari Seongwoo dan jelasnya lebih pendek dari Daniel. Bayangkan saja badan sekekar Daniel menghantam badan Jaehwan? Kaca kantor bisa pecah mungkin.

"KELUAARR!"

"DANIEL!"

Suara Dongho membuyarkan kekalutan Daniel dan kepanikan Jaehwan.

"D-Dongho hyung, Dani-el mengerikan," Jaehwan berusaha mencari keberpihakan sahabat Daniel di kantor itu yang mana jelas tidak mungkin adanya.

"Itu juga gara-gara kamu pasti yang memanas-manasi dia," Dongho berjalan cepat memberesi barang yang tadi dilempar Daniel dan menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Aku hanya ta—"

"Caramu salah!" Dongho membentak Jaehwan. Pria yang badannya jelas jauh lebih kecil dari duo Kang hanya bisa semakin mengekeret.

"Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi sendiri ke Daniel dan bukan dia pelakunya."

Jaehwan menatap tak percaya.

"Tapi aku lihat sendiri hyung! Di rekaman CCTV ada DUA DANIEL!"

Dongho dan Daniel menatap Jaehwan dengan pandangan ' _nyimeng lu bro?'_

… _.._

Ruangan security khusus milik kantor perwakilan owner tidak besar namun cukup untuk memuat beberapa monitor dalam satu ruangan. Diawasi oleh kepala keamanan, Pak Moon, mereka bertiga, Jaehwan, Daniel, dan Dongho mengecek kembali keadaan saat hari h.

"Jangan sampai bocor ya ember. Sampai ada orang lain tahu, berarti kamu yang mbeberin ke orang lain," Dongho mengancam Jaehwan.

"Iya iya bang. Galak amat."

"Nggak ada 'jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa' juga karena itu kayak password buat nyebarin rumor. Oke?" Daniel menambahkan.

"Iya iya. Bawel ah kalian. Kalo aku dipesenin buat nggak nyebar ya aku nggak bakal nyebarin lah. Beda kalo aku tau sebuah berita terus belum ada yg konfirmasi. Aku juga cerita ke orang-orang buat ngecek apa yg lai punya versi yang beda atau sama"

"Yayaya, alasanmu boleh juga,"

"Hyung ah gitu "

Dongho menghentikan celotehan Daniel dan Jaehwan karena rekaman video Jumat lalu ketika kejadian di ruangan Seongwoo mulai diputar.

Seorang pria dengan sangat tenang memasuki kantor itu. Ia mulai mematikan satu persatu lampu di koridor seakan-akan ia memang sudah tau daerah situ. Orang ini benar dari belakang sosoknya mirip sama Daniel. Hanya saja rambutnya tidak berponi. Tapi percayalah. Kalau daniel menaikkan rambutnya, ia akan semakin mirip dengan orang itu.

Lalu ia mulai masuk ke ruangan kantor milik Seongwoo. Setelah berganti monitor untuk berhanti putaran kamera, Mereka bertiga melihat bagaimana Seongwoo tiba-tiba langsung diserang oleh pria itu. Ditutup matanya, dijatuhkan lalu diikat. Orang itu kemudian mematikan lampu dan mulai melakukan hal tak senonoh pada Seongwoo. Sialnya adalah cctv langsung otomatis menggubah settingannya menjadi night view, dan semua kejadian yang tidak Daniel saksikan harus ia lihat.

Daniel mengundurkan diri dari acara nonton bersama. Ia mengambil udara yang lebih segar dari luar ruang itu.

Dongho tahu ini berat untuk Daniel.

"Dan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Setelah aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang yang kucintai diperkosa? Ya hyung, aku sangat baik-baik saja," ujarnya sarkas.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencari pelakunya. Tapi setidaknya kau harus sembuhkan trauma yang dialami Seongwoo dulu."

Dongho benar, pikir Daniel.

"Pulang ini aku mau ke rumah Seongwoo. Aku ingin melihat kondisinya," ujarnya mantap.

Dongho mengiyakan saja.

Lalu Jaehwan benar-benar seperti orang luar.

"Hei, kalian lupa aku masih di sini?"

Dongho dan Daniel menengok ke arah Jaehwan sambil memasng muka ' _lah lu ngapain masih di sini?_ '

….

Daniel meminjam kembali kendaraan perusahaan. Belum dibersihkan masa bodoh. Malam ini pergi, besok balik. Rencananya.

Dengan cukup tergesa-gesa pria itu masuk kedalam kendaraan dan mulai memanasi mesin kendaraannya. Selagi itu, ia memberesi perlengkapannya. Rambut disisir rapi, pakai pewangi, ia siap menemui pujaan hati.

Kendaraan yang ia pinjam bukan yang kendaraan ke lapangan. Lebih ke kendaraan yang memang digunakan mengangkut para pekerja dari kota menuju site. Jadi untuk dibawa ke kota itu lebih stylish dan tampang mereka. Oh ayolah. Siapa yang tidak menganggap Daniel dan Soengwoo itu tampan? Paling cuma pacar baru mantan mereka. Oiya tambahkan Dongho yang selalu menganggap Daniel seperti bocah berbadan besar.

Penuh dengan pikiran soal Seongwoo membuat perjalanan 3 jam jadi terasa cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah membuka gerbang rumah Seongwoo.

Tapi ada satu pemandangan aneh di depan rumah itu. Sebuah kendaraan lain terparkir disana. Ia tahu itu bukan kendaraan milik Seongwoo. Kendaraan itu kalau Daniel lihat adalah kendaraan dari kota. Setidaknya tadi sebelum sampai sini sudah dibersihkan. Ia lihat bagian belakang mobil itu bersih sedangkan bagian depan sudah ada beberapa debu dan cipratan lumpur. Belum lagi rodanya. Pokoknya ia tahu mobil ini bukan dari daerah sekitar sini. Dan apa urusannya dengan Seongwoo.

Meskipun diliputi keheranan, Daniel tetap masuk kedalam rumah.

Waktu sebelum berangkat tadi Daniel sudah mengabari Seongwoo tapi pesannya tidak dibaca. Bahkan terakhir pria itu membuka aplikasi obrolan itu sudah sejak siang itu artinya mungkin Seongwoo tidak memegang hpnya atau tidak membuka aplikasinya itu.

"Hyung di rumah nggak ya?"

Padahal sudah mempersiapkan macam-macam barang untuk bisa berduaan dengan Daniel malam ini. Masak iya ia balik lagi ke site?

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah. Tapi, pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Loh, nggak dikunci?"

Daniel dengan seenak leher besarnya masuk ke rumah Soengwoo.

"Hyuung! Seongwoo Hyung!"

Drap drap drap.

Daniel mendengar suara derap langkah dari arah dapur. Betapa sumringahnya wajah Daniel saat itu begitu tahu pujaan hatinya berlari menghampirinya.

"Daniel! Kau datang! Aku merindukanmu," ujar Seongwoo langsung memeluk Daniel. Lucu sekali hyungnya ini. Pakai celemek warna krem dengan motif kucing (kesukaannya) dan memegang alat masak – yang enah namanya apa— berwarna hitam.

"Hyung! Sedang masak apa dirimu?" Daniel bertanya sambil memuta-mutar badan Seongwoo.

"Sedang masak—"

Jelas itu hayalan Daniel, karena kenyataannya Seongwoo malah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Memarahinya.

Oh iya, Seongwoo tidak pakai celemek juga.

Daniel langsung hilang senyum. Tapi menarik lagi kedua bibirnya agar tetap menampakkan keramahan pada pujaan hatinya.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu malam ini hyung,"

Seongwoo menatap tak percaya pada Daniel.

Dengan segera ia memutar badan Daniel dan mendorongnya ke arah puntu utama.

"H-hyung, kenapa?"

"Jangan malam ini. Kembali secepatnya ke site!"

"Tapi kenapa hyung!"

Badan daniel yang jelas lebih besar dari Seongwoo mampu menahan dorongan pria yang lebih tua itu. Si pria Ong hanya mendesah kasar.

"Malam ini tidak bagus. Ada tamu di rumahku. Jangan sampai dia melihatmu," jelas Seongwoo yang belum juga Daniel balas sudah ada suara dari dalam kamar Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo! Handuknya mana? Oh ini dia,"

Tamu? Di rumah? Malam-malam begini? Minta handuk? Dari dalam kamar Seongwoo?

Daniel murka.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat?" Daniel menginterogasi Seongwoo.

Badan Soengwoo yang hampir setengah besar badan Daniel hanya bisa mengkerut dan memalingkan muka.

"P-pokoknya jang– Dan! Dani!" Seongwoo belum selesai mengatakan kalimatnya, Daniel sudah keburu dikuasai amarah dan berjalan paksa masuk kedalam rymah. Pandangannya langsung menuju kamar Seongwoo yang memang tak jauh dari pintu utama.

"Kumohon, Dani. Jangan sekarang. Besok aku ke site, cerita semuanya padamu," Seongwoo menahan lengan Daniel.

Daniel memandang pria yang ia cintai ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya selama ia tak ke rumahnya? Siapa orang yang di dalam kamar itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo, siapa itu?"

Sebuah suara memecah kekakuan dua pemuda yang berdiri didepan kamar sang pemilik rumah. Keduanya menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara dan ya itu adalah Kang Euigeon.

Kang Euigeon. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis, kaos putih ukuran XL pun terasa sesak dibadannya. Dadanya bidang dan otot lengannya bukan main. Air sisa bilasan keramas tadi masih menetes dari pucuk surainya. Air itu dengan liarnya membasahi kaosnya dan mencetak makin jelas otot-otot pundaknya.

Wajah? Ini yang membuat Daniel bingung.

Wajahnya mirip dengannya!

Atau bisa dibilang, Euigeon ini dia tapi versi usia kepala 3.

Belum lagi ketika matanya menyipit dan kedua alisnya disatukan. Emosi membara jelas terpampang jelas dari kilatan mata Euigeon melihat orang yang sangat ia benci hadir di rumah itu dan Seongwoo-nya sedang memeluk lengan Daniel. Mirip sekali dengan ekspresi Daniel saat ia menemukan Seongwoo di kantornya.

"Kau.. Daniel?"

Daniel yang mendadak ditanya identitasnya oleh orang asing apalagi dengan nada yang sangat mencekam, tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya masih mengolah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"AKU TANYA! APAKAH KAU KANG DANIEL?" Teriakannya mengagetkan baik Daniel maupun Seongwoo. Keduanya sampai terduduk kaget.

"I-iya hyung. Ada apa?"

BHUAAK!

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Euigeong melayangkan bodem mentah ke pipi kiri Daniel.

"DANIII!" Seongwoo memanggil Daniel yang terlempar jauh. Euigeon menahan Seongwoo untuk menolong Daniel yang sudah tergeletak karena dipukul Euigeon.

"HYUNG! Kenapa kau memukulnya?" Seongwoo bertanya pada Euigeon.

"Kenapa pria itu ada di sini?" Dan Euigeon malah balik bertanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, hyung!"

Daniel perlahan-lahan mengumpulkan kesadarannya bersamaan dengan kekuatannya untuk berdiri diatas kakinya.

"Ha! Masih bisa berdiri, bocah? Bagaimana rasanya pukulanku? Kau harus tahu, rasanya dipukul bertubi-tubi di punggungmu itu nggak enak lho. Nanti aku kasih tahu, tapi sebagai perkenalan aku kasih salam kasih sayang dulu," Euigeon berjalan ke arah Daniel setelah menghempaskan Seongwoo ke arah mana tak tahu ia tak peduli.

"Hyung!"

"Kang Daniel—,"

Euigeon menangkup kedua pipi Daniel dengan satu tangannya. Menariknya paksa agar menghadap langsung ke wajahnya.

"—beraninya kau merebut Seongwoo dariku. Takkan kuampuni dirimu!"

Euigeon melemparkan wajah Daniel ke lantai kemudian ia menendang perut, pinggang, punggung, kaki, dan sebua bagian tubuh Daniel yang bisa ia tendang.

DHUAAAKK

DHUAAAKKKK

BHHUAAK

"Hyung! Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" Seongwoo menangis sesenggukan melihat Daniel diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Euigeon.

Ajaibnya, pria yang sudah lepas dari kepala 2 itu benar-benar berhenti. Meskipun kakinya masih dalam posisi akan menginjak Daniel, tapi kaki itu berhenti diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau akan memberiku apa, Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo kaget dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Euigeon. Seongwoo bergetar. Ia tahu apa yang hyungnya mau, namun ia tak kuat meloloskan kalimat itu. Kepalanya menunduk. Tangannya makin mengepal.

"ONG SEONGWOO!" Euigeon menyadarkan ketakutan Seongwoo.

"Hiks, a-aku.. Aku," Seongwoo mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun.. hiks.. yang hyung mau," akhirnya Seongwoo mengatakan itu.

Euigeon tersenyum senang. Ia berjalan ke arah Seongwoo dan berjongkok didepannya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah Seongwoo. Ia menangkup kedua pipi tidur Seongwoo dengan tangan kanannya seperti ia sedang menangkup barangnya yang berharga. Kuat namun pasti.

Ia mendengus pelan. Menunjukkan kemenangannya.

"Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHA! Itu baru Seongwoo ku sayang. Memang itu adalah kalimat yang hyung ingin dengar," Euigeon meraba pipi kiri Seongwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Seongwoo meringis sambil menahan tangis. Bukan kali pertama ia menuruti keinginan hyungnya ini tapi entah kenapa keinginannya tak pernah ada yang membuatnya bahagia. Ia takut Daniel diapa-apakan, namun ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang lebih mengerikan yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Daniel sudah setengah sadar. Ia melihat Seongwoo dan Euigeon samar-samar namun ia tahu mereka berdua ada jauh darinya. Semua tendangan dan pijakan kasar Euigeon, dan badan besarnya yang atletis itu, membuat seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Rasanya ia seperti habis olah raga di gym yang pertama kali. Seluruh tubuh remuk. Namun yang beda adalah pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. Terus kabur. Hingga akhirnya semua menjadi hitam…

*KCA*

Lama ya? Hehe. Aku sekarang lagi ikut proyek dosen di Banten. Bukan banten yang deket Jakarta, tapi Banten yang deket Ujung Kulon. Aku bahkan ngelewatin gapura yang ada tulisan "Ujung Kulon" dan patung badaknya hahaha. Jauh banget ya. Jadi maaf kalo misal updatenya tambah lama soalnya selain urusan sinyal, ide juga sering mampet di tengah jalan.

Oiya, aku berpikir bakal bikin ff baru begitu StuLove ini kelar. Enaknya couple apa dan AU atau nggak ya? Menurut kalian gimana baiknya? Aku terima semua pair kok ^^ selama Niel tetep seme (kecuali kalo partnernya jelas lebih manly daripada Niel kayak chanyeol gitu /bhuak) Sarannya kalian aku tunggu yaaa.


	8. Chapter 8

* WARNING! This capter contain explicit sexual activity .*

* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! *

* seluruh cerita chapter ini menggunakan sudat pandang Kang Daniel *

Kepalaku pusing. Sakit. Seperti habis dipukul bertubi-tubi. Mataku masih terpejam namun aku tahu aku berada di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan tinggi. Ingin sekali kubuka mata ini namunsetiap menggerakkan kedua bolamata ini, dentuman di kealaku kian menjadi. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Dan.. di mana aku?

Cukup lama waktu berselang sejak kesadaranku, masih juga belum membuka mata. Berat sekali. Samar-samar terdengar suara yang tak asing. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Perasaan tak enak apa ini.

"... mm.."

Kepalaku sudah tidah sepening tadi. Sepertinya sudah mampu menggerakkan bola mata. Bagus. Sudah tidak pusing. Waktunya membuka mataku.

Cahayanya cukup terang. Karena ketika membuka mata aku langsung melihat langit-langit, pasti ini aku dalam posisi tiduran menghadap ke atas. Suara itu masih terdengar. Semakin jelas pandanganku, semakin jelas juga suara itu.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku dan mulai menopang tubuh menggunakan siku kananku. Mengangkat kepala perlahan, namun perutku rasanya kaku sekali. Sedikit perih di wajah, namun kaku di perut lebih terasa menyakitkannya.

Rasa sakit itu membuatku mengeluarkan eluhan.

"Uurgh..."

"Ah, pangeranmu sudah bangun, Seongwoo ya," ujar sebuah suara.

Seongwoo?

Aku di rumah Seongwoo?

Oh iya. Tadi setelah dari kantor, lalu perjalanan menuju rumah Seongwoo hyung, lalu...

AKU INGAT.

Kepalaku dengan cepat mengarah ke sumber suara dan berusaha mendudukkan diri.

Betapa perihnya hati ini. Brengsek kau.

Diatas kasur milik Seongwoo, pria berbadan besar itu menarik tali yang diikatkan ke kedua tangan Seongwoo. Badan pria kurus itu tertelungkup dan ditopang oleh kedua dengkulnya dan kepalanya ia rebahkan di kasur. Tubuh bagian bawahnya menungging dan sangat jelas terlihat ada si pria brengsek sedang menggenjot hyung kesayanganku.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Pria brengsek itu tertawa. Dia pasti sangat senang melihat kondisiku seperti ini.

"Hyung, tolong jangan.. di depan.. Dani…," ucap Seongwoo hyung dengan terbata-bata. Bagaimana bisa di kondisi seperti itu kau mementingkan diriku hyung?

Pria yang dipanggil hyung oleh Seongwoo itu menarik rambut Seongwoo hingga wajahnya terpampang jelas di kedua mataku. Wajah itu. Wajah yang setiap pagi aku lihat. Sedang menangis. Dan diperkosa oleh orang yang ia panggil hyung.

"Kau masih saja memikirkan soal bocah itu. Kalau ga di depan dia, kau tak paham kalau kau adalah milikku, Seongwoo!"

Aku mengerang. Terkadang perih di wajah dan perut datang dan mengambil konsentrasiku. AKu harus melepaskan ikatan ini.

"Hyung, jangan lagi.. Jangan hyuung! AAARRGG!"

Seongwoo klimaks.

Bangsat.

"Hahahahaha. Bagaimana Daniel? Kau tahu sekarang? Seongwoo milikku." Ujar pria itu sambil menidurkan kembali Seongwoo di kasurnya.

Pria itu berjalan menuju ke sudah terduduk. Sambil masih berusaha melepaskan tali, aku merasakan kehadirannya di depanku. Jelas sudah memakai celana. Ia berjongkok dan menatapku.

"Tuan. AKu punya pertanyaan untuk anda," ujarku. Tak sudi aku menatapnya.

"Hm? Silakan. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan bocah?"

"Apakah yang memerkosa Seongwoo hyung di kantor saat itu adalah anda?"

Diam.

Dia terdiam.

CUkup lama tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"HAHAHAHHAHA" lalu tawanya meledak.

Tangannya menggenggam pundak kiriku.

"Bocah, hanya aku dan Cuma aku yang bisa dan pernah menyentuh Seongwoo hingga ke bagian _terdalamnya_."

Cukup.

Aku tak tahan.

BHUAKK!

Pukulan kulayangkan ke wajahnya yang jelas mirip dengan wajahku.

Pria itu tak tahu kalau aku sudah bisa melepas ikatan talinya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hahha, sudah kuduga. Sesuai dugaanku. Kau bisa melepas tali itu," ucapnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang kena hantaman tulang jemariku.

Apa?

"M-maksudmu?" aku terlirih.

"Dengarkan aku, Kang Daniel. Namaku Kang Euigeon. Ironi sekali disaat kita menyandang marga yang sama, ternyata kita juga tertarik pada pria yang sama," ucap pria itu sambil berdiri.

Aku yang sudah mulai menegakkan badan meskipun masih merasakan sedikit perih di sana dan sini bagian tubuhku, mulai mencari peluang untuk menuju ke Seongwoo hyung.

"Tapi kau harus tahu. Hanya aku yang bisa memiliki Ong Seongwoo. Kau pikir dia akan begitu saja melepaskanku?"

Aku tak tahu ada hubungan apa si Euigeon ini dengan Seongwoo di masa lalu. Membayangkannya saja membuatku marah.

Seongwoo hyung tidak pingsan. Aku melihat ada pergerakan dari kasur.

"Hyung!" teriakku.

"Seongwooku sudah bangun, hm?" pria itu mendudukkan diri di kasur dan mengelus kepala Seongwoo meskipun tangannya dihempaskan paksa oleh empu kepala.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh aku."

Seongwoo duduk di kasurnya tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. Ia tahu, dan menutupi tubuh bawahnya dnegan selimut. Yah setidaknya setengah telanjang. Euigeon duduk di pinggir kasur.

Aku terdiam. Semakin tak paham dengan hubungan mereka. Terkadang Euigeon yang keras terkadang Seongwoo yang keras.

"Seongwoo kau tahu hanya dirimu yang aku sayang," ujar si Euigeon. Huek.

"Kalau memang sayang, takkan mungkin kau melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai, bodoh."

"Kau yang memulai. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka bila ada orang lain di antara kita."

"Kau yang membuangku. Aku benci dirimu hyung."

Aku hanya bisa menatap pertengkaran mereka. Badanku masih terlalu sakit untuk ikut campur.

"Daniel lebih memahamiku. Ia tahu yang aku butuhkan. Dan ia tak memaksakan perasaannya padaku. Tidak sepertimu hyung! Kau melukaiku untuk mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Begitu kau sebut menyayangiku?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ternyata Seongwoo hyung tahu perasaanku padanya.

"Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal padamu dan kau masih tidak bisa menjadi milikku. Kenapa bisa begitu?" bentak Euigeon.

"Tuan muda, tidak mungkin kekerasan dan paksaan membuatku jadi milikmu. Yang ada aku semakin takut padamu. Dan aku semakin tak mau menjadi milikmu. Lihatlah Daniel, kau sampai melukai Daniel juga"

"Seongwoo dengarkan aku. Aku tetap takkan melepaskanmu," ujar pria itu sambil menggenggam tangan Seongwoo hyung.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, brengsek," ujarku dengan amarah namun tidak membentak. Kau tahu, membuat dia paham bahwa aku masih menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh. Mungkin badannya lebih besar, juga lebih kuat, juga lebih pintar…

Kok jadi memujinya?

"Kalau tidak kau mau apa, bocah?"

RIIINGG RINNGGG

Dering handphone terdengar. Entah milik siapa. Yang jelas bukan punyaku. Ringtonenya tidak seperti itu.

"Hpmu hyung."

Bagaimana Seongwoo hyung tau?

Euigeon melepaskan tangan Seongwoo dan menuju ke hpnya.

Setelah yakin Euigeon menjauh dari kamar, aku berdiri dan menahan sakit di perutku. Tertatih jalanku menuju kasur Seongwoo hyung. Badannya yang hanya ditutupi selimut tak membuatku terangsang. Orang bodoh macam apa yang terangsang ketika orang yang dicintainya dilukai di hadapannya

"Dani, kau tak apa?"

Seongwoo baik sekali hatimu. Kau yang diperkosa, aku yang ditanyakan kondisinya.

"Hyung, kondisi hyung lebih tidak baik dibanding aku. Harusnya aku yang tanya." Ujarku lirih sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan Euigeon hyung. Dia dulu baik. Aku bersumpah sebenarnya dia bukan orang jahat."

"Bisanya kau membela orang itu hyung?" aku memandangnya tak percaya.

Seongwoo diam saja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku.

"Dia memperkosamu. Tak hanya sekali!" kuingatkan lagi permasalahan sebenarnya. Seongwoo seperti masih tidak bisa mengiyakan perkataanku.

"Seongwoo," suara Euigeon dari pintu masuk kamar membuat kami berdua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku dipanggil untuk ke Seoul."

Seongwoo memicingkan mata.

"Kau bilang kau menyayangiku!" Ia melempar bantal. Euigeon menangkapnya.

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku lagi!" Kali ini bantal yang lain yang dilemparnya. Euigeon juga masih bisa menangkapnya setelah meletakkan bantal yang pertama dilmpar Seongwoo.

"KAU SEBUT ITU MENYAYANGIKU?" kali ini sebuah botol dilemparnya. Euigeon menangkap sebelum botolnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah.

Aku tak paham dengan hubungan keduanya. Yang jelas si Euigeon ini sangat obsesif terhadap Seongwoo tapi selalu meninggalkan Seongwoo. Sedangkan Seongwoo hyung sudah menyayangi si Euigeon itu meskipun berkali-kali ditinggal. Begitu sih analisis ku.

Aku tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Seongwoo menyayangi pria kasar seperti dia. Jangan-jangan Seongwoo dekat denganku juga gara-gara aku mirip dengan Kang Euigeon ini dan membuatku jadi pelariannya?

Pemikiran seperti itu semakin membuatku tak tahan untuk bertanya padanya. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, Seongwoo hyung?

"Kau harus tahu bahwa perusahaan tempatku bekerja juga penting untukku."

"Kenapa? Karena perusahaan itu milik mertuamu? Jadi kau tidak mau menjadi menantu durhaka padahal kau punya pria simpanan di kota lain. Begitu?"

Apa?

"Seongwoo kita pernah membahas ini" Euigeon berusaha meminta celah.

"Tidak. Kau sudah membuangku. Semakin lama aku semakin tahu bahwa kau hanya mempergunakanku. Kau tahu kelemahanku dan kau mempergunakannya."

"Seong.."

"KAU SEBUT ITU MENYAYANGIKU? KAU MEMANFAATKANKU, KANG EUIGEON SSI!"

Seongwoo hyung membentaknya.

Yang dibentak merasa berat juga. Kulihat ada perubahan ekspresi di mukanya.

"Euigeon ssi, kapan kau ke Seoul?" Seongwoo bertanya dengan dingin. Tanpa memangdang yang ditanya.

"…"

"Kang Euigeon."

"Sekarang. Malam besok aku diminta sudah sampai di kantor," ujark Euigeon lirih.

Kau takkan mnyangka yang bersuara lirih itu adalah pria yang tadi memukul badanku. Yang tadi memerkosa Seongwoo. Yang dengan bengisnya mengatakan Seongwoo miliknya.

"Pergilah. Dan jangan kembali lagi." Seongwoo memutar tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Euigeon.

"Tapi Seongwoo."

"Aku tak mau lihat dirimu ketika aku membalikkan badan. Kau harus sudah pergi."

Euigeon masih tidak bergerak.

"Kau punya keluarga yang harus kau urus!"

Kalimat itu yang membuat Euigeon akhirnya bergerak. Keluar dari kamar itu dan memberesi barang-barangnya.

Aku melihatnya dari pintu kamar.

"Daniel," panggilnya.

"Ya, Euigeon ssi?"

"Tolong titip Seongwo," ujarnya sambil pergi berlalu.

Pintu itu ditutup dari luar. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

Seongwoo di dalam kamar mulai memakai pakaiannya yang tadi disebar ke mana-mana oleh Euigeon.

"Hyung," aku mulai membuka percakapan dengan Seongwoo.

"Maafkan aku. Kau harus melihat hal tidak menyenangkan seperti tadi," Seongwoo membetulkan pakaiannya.

"Aku mau mandi. Bisakah kau siapkan makan untuk kita? Aku lapar," ujarnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Sikapnya seakan-akan semuanya adalah hal yang biasa saja. Atau dia berusaha untuk bersikap begitu.

Aku melihatnya menuju kamar mandi. Entah ide dari mana, aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tenang…," belum selesai aku berucap, Seongwoo melepaskan pelukanku dengan sangat cepat. Tubuhnya seperti menolak kehadiranku.

Wajahnya seperti syok. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan matanya membulat ketakutan.

"Ma-maakan aku Dani. Nanti akan kuceritakan. Tapi biarkan aku sendiri dulu," ujar Seongwoo hyung sambil berdiri dengan sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

Aku melihatnya memasuki kamar mandi dan menyadari bahwa ada aneh. Ada sesuatu yang basah di lantai.

"Kang Euigeon sialan," umpatku pelan.


End file.
